Parallel Allies (final battle)
by Meyome2012
Summary: When animosity between some of the soldiers becomes a little too much, Meyome (F!Avatar) heads to the outrealms to see if she can find some new recruits before their final battle with Grima. Rated M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah! Meyome! Welcome back to the Outrealms! What do you need today?" Anna's younger sister greeted me as I walked through the gate.

"Well I was wondering if we could locate some more recruits."

"But Meyome, you already have the max amount of recruits, anymore and you'll have to release some people."

"That's the point," I chuckled, "there are too many clashing ideals between Ermm and Walhart, and lately their disagreements are getting violent." I sighed as I hung my head. "And they aren't the only two either. Kain, Justin and Orion keep picking fights with Basilio, Vaike and Owain. Minerva keeps getting into fights with Minerva's wyvern. Alinia and Tharja are at each other's throats when it comes to Henry. And every female is hating Clive due to his view that war is man's territory."

"Wow, ok I'll see who's out there." She said looking at her roster. "Well you already have Florina, Nino and Karel. Would you like to summon the rest of their team?" Anna's sister looked up with a smile. 

"Who's on there?" I tilted my head.

"Serra, the cleric. Matthew, the thief. Jaffar, the assassin. Lyn, the swordmaster. General Hector. The young Paladin Eliwood. And the sorcerer Nergal."

I stood there silent, as it happened before all of their names were ringing bells. As if a weird Deja vu swept over me. I had sent separate forces to recruit Nino and Florina, Karel sort of bumped into us as we were looking for him. They all had smiling faces as they happily joined, all saying 'it be an honor to work with you again'. I was curious, but had avoided the subject nonetheless.

"Summon all of them. I'll go for them immediately."

"Take your most experienced warriors, they have already saved their own world and are very strong." She said seriously before showing me where they all waited.

Serra was at Carrion Isle. Matthew at Sage's Hamlet. Jaffar was at the ruins of time. Lyn was at Plegia castle. Hector was at the far fort. Eliwood waited at the sea kings throne. And finally Nergal waited at the twin's hideout. I thanked her before leaving, waiting at the gate was my husband, Chrom.

"So how did it go?" Chrom looked hopeful.

I smiled sweetly before kissing his cheek. "I found seven warriors, and they all hail from the same world as Nino, Florina, and Karel so we should be fine as far as people getting along."

"Well Grandmaster tactician? Where to first?" he asked as he drew me into a hug.

"First we shall seek the swordmaster, Lyn. We march to Plegia castle." I gave the order. With the battle against Grima approaching quickly we needed all the help we can get.

"All right," Chrom kissed my temple before heading back to the camp.

I on the other hand walked off on my own, the breeze blowing through my hair as I stood looking over the waters of the small island. I sighed and furrowed my brows. I apparently lost track of time because Chrom sent Florina and Nino after me. I only noticed their presence when Nino grabbed my arm.

"Meyome, we're ready to go." Nino smiled as she tugged me along.

"Nino," I started.

"Ma'am?"

"Why do you speak to me so fondly? We only met a couple of weeks ago."

"Because you're the same as our Meyome!" She smiled. "Plus, you helped Florina and I train, and even intervened when it was too much for us. Thanks to you I'm finally a sage!"

"And I always wanted to be a falcon knight." Florina smiled timidly, grabbing onto my other arm.

"I see," I smiled. "Then I guess we both have surprises in store." In my head thinking, 'they see their friends and I can learn what she meant by that.'

They looked at me curiously, but I merely laughed and ran towards camp, where everything was wrapped up and ready to go. Chrom smiled before giving the order to move out.

-A trek later-

We walked up to the entrance of Plegia castle, my most experienced soldiers ready as Anna's sister had advised. Priam, Lucina, Lon'qu, Roathus, Yarne, Panne, Henry, Lissa, Libra, and Nowi. Along with Chrom and myself.

Uncharacteristically, I charged in first. Everyone called my name before charging in as well Panne and Lon'qu going to my left, Priam and Yarne going to my right.

"Meyome are you nuts!" Chrom scowled as he caught up to me, as the others crowded around me and him.

I looked off to the side to see Lon'qu had been attacked by several units and was barely hanging on, "Lissa! Heal Lon'qu!"

"Right!" Lissa nodded as she rushed to his side and healed his wounds.

"Panne!"

"Right." Panne nodded before transforming, taking out the paladin that guarded the doorway.

"Henry, the archer on the other side."

"Got it!" He smiled as he used Bolganone.

"AHHH!" was heard on the other side as I cast Rexcaliber, taking out someone else on the other side.

As Lucina and Roathus went to my left, Chrom came beside me. "Meyome, what's wrong, you're acting strange."

"Nothing, the quicker we take out the units the quicker I can go after Lyn." I looked to the side, Signaling Priam and Yarne to continue down the hall, Libra and Nowi following behind them.

"Meyome, so YOU can?"

"Yes, dammit! I want to fight them! Is there anything wrong with that?!" I felt the tears threaten my eyes. "I don't even know who I was here, and yet Nino, Florina and Karel come from another world saying they know me?!"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's all right." Chrom quickly pulled me in.

I leaned my head against Chrom's chest. "I've gotta find out, and for some reason, I'm positive Lyn will have the answers I need."

"Which is why we came after her first."

"That's right." I nodded, pushing away from his chest.

"Meyome, their leader is heading this way!" Henry informed me.

"Everybody, come back to heal yourselves!" I headed out ahead of them as they fell back, while I had conversed with Chrom, everyone had taken care of the remaining units. I met Lyn in the large hall with the four stairways.

Her eyes widened, "Meyome?"

"That is my name, but I don't think I'm the one you seem to know," I struck up conversation, taking my brave sword in hand.

"I see, you're not the same. In this world you fight."

"In this world?"

"But even though you share her face... in this world... I got to fight back!" She said as she charged.

"Meyome!" Chrom called out after me, he had to be held back by Priam, Roathus and Lon'qu.

Her attacks hit me one after the other, an ability I knew as Astra, when she finally jumped back I took my opportunity. I lunged, first blow was obviously a critical hit as she stumbled backwards, and I knocked her to the ground with my second blow.

"I yield." She smiled as she panted, "You're strong here in body as you are in mind in my own world. Would you let me travel with you once again?"

"Just tell me," I was panting as well, "What did you mean by 'in this world'?"

"There is a version of you in my own world." She smiled. "You were the one who helped us all accomplish our goals, Me, Eliwood, even Hector. You were our tactician. When you weren't traveling the countryside studying that is."

"That sounds like something she would do." Chrom chuckled as the rest of the group walked up behind me.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as I reached out my hand. As she took it, my eyes widened at the visions of what her and the other me had. When the visions were done, I smiled and pulled her to her feet. "I'd love for you to join us, Lady Lyndis."

She smiled as well. "Thank you, my friend."

When we returned to camp, Lyn and I headed to the medical tent. As we were being treated by Lissa, both Chrom and Frederick stood at the opening of the tent.

"I would love to hear of the other me's shenanigans." I smiled as Lissa used her heal staff.

"Well, we had a lot of time getting to know one another and we became close on our journey. But if I start from the beginning, I first met you by finding you passed out in the middle of the fields just outside of my tribes camp."

Chrom and Lissa busted out laughing; even Frederick let out a chuckle. I gained a blush that rivaled the color of a rose.

"What are they laughing at?"

"That's where we first met her too!" Lissa busted out laughing once again. This time Lyn began to chuckle as well.

"Shut up! All of you!" I screamed out all flustered. Chrom came to my side and held me close.

"I'm sorry my love, but its adorable that even in another world, you're as you are here. Makes me jealous that someone will get to have you as I do."

"You're married here?" Lyn asked.

Before I could answer, "Lady Lyndis!" Florina busted through the opening of the tent, followed by Nino.

"Florina!? Nino!"

"Come, let them have their moment." I spoke as I made my leave allowing them to talk and catch up with one another. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick followed me.

"So what's next?"

"Queen of field naps." Lissa snickered.

"Get everyone ready to go to the ruins of time. We're getting Jaffar next." I smiled as I noogied the young princess I had caught in a headlock.

"Ok, ok. Ok! I give, let go!" She laughed as I let her go.

"Frederick please oversee the preparations." Chrom smiled at the man he spoke to.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed walking off.

"I'm going to get my staff and my axe ready!" the young war cleric smiled running off as well.

"What are we up against?" Chrom asked me despite that we were both watching the camp wrap up.

"Seven assassins, three sorcerers."

"Same team as last time?"

"Let Libra rest, we'll take Lyn this time."

"Right. I am to assume you want to fight him as well?"

"I want to fight them all." I narrowed my eyes as the final things were being packed up.

"At least let me support you." He said turning towards me.

"Chrom, I need you to lead the others against the enemy units. Please."

He sighed, but reluctantly agreed. After arriving and setting up that night's camp, those in the attack group made our way towards the ruins. Morgan going on about how it brought back our reunion.

He clung to my arm, "Mom can I go this time? I really want to go!"

"But Morgan, who will guide the others if risen attack camp?" I smiled at my son, several times he almost beat me in strategical board games. "They'll need a great tactician."

"All right then! I won't let you down mom!" he smiled running back to camp.

"You're a wonderful mother." Lyn set her hand on my shoulder.

When we attempted to enter, we were rejected, 'you have one unit too many' a voice called out.

"Nowi, go rest, you been on the past several groups."

"Are you sure? I can still fight!" she pumped her fist with a smirk on her face.

"It's fine, go take a well-earned rest."

She sighed, "Yes ma'am."

'Enter' the voice boomed and the doors opened. Unfortunately with only one way to go, Chrom felt uncomfortable letting me lead the way, but had all the others clear the way as I trekked onwards. Finally catching sight of the red haired assassin, I called out to him.

"So be it, beat me, and I will join you once again." He said before he charged. I managed to move enough to where the attack grazed my arm.

"Shit", I cursed to myself as I retaliated with Rexcaliber. He took the full brunt of the hit, but remained on his feet, not even staggering. I came once again with my attack, this time knocking him down.

"Very well, I will join you, but do not think of us as 'friends'."

He refused my hand as he stood up on his own.

"Lissa."

Lissa ran over and healed his wounds. Chrom walked over to me, "It's getting late."

"I know, we'll look for the others tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

-Meyome's POV-

That night in our shared tent I laid in my husband's arms, looking up at him before I wiggled from his firm grasp and stepped out. I was only in my strapped tunic, pants, and boots so the cool night air felt good on my exposed shoulders. I looked over the horizon in the direction of the small Island that my evil self-had retreated to after our battle with Validar. The island that she was currently letting the fell dragon rest upon as so it could recover its power. I scowled.

"We'll get her, we already made sure you won't turn into her."

"If that was true she wouldn't still be here. There's still a chance." I hung my head as my husband placed my cloak on my shoulders. He then drew me into his embrace.

"I'll make sure of it. We will defeat her together." He spun me around and kissed me, the moon lighting up the area around us. "For the world, for the future and for our children." He smiled in attempt to cheer me up.

I smiled as well and clung to him, "Yes. For our children, for the future and for all of the world."

"Let's sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow." He spoke leading me back to the tent.

I looked over my shoulder back at the water, "All right."

Back in the tent, he held me close as we both drifted off to sleep.

~Next Day~

Standing in front of the village to the sea kings throne, we all paired up. Chrom with me, Lissa and Henry, Lucina and Morgan, Panne and Yarne, Priam and Nowi, Lon'qu and Roathus, and Lyn had insisted she be on her own. But I sent Lissa, Henry, Lucina, Morgan, Panne, Yarne, and Lyn up north as to take out four units up there as the rest of us headed for the beach.

"Why are we pairing up this time?"

"Eliwood is one of the great Lords, we need to be cautious."

"Understood."

As we eliminated the remainder of his troops, he stood on the beach, waiting in front of the crashing waves.

"I've no love for war, but if you defeat me, I will once again heed your commands, Meyome." He smiled with a blush on his face.

"Chrom."

"I'm ready," he griped Falchion harder as Eliwood came at us. "Watch out!" Chrom blocked the first attack, but I pushed him aside for the second one. Taking the hit myself as Chrom used the opportunity to go around Eliwood's side. After I struck Eliwood with Rexcaliber, Chrom took his chance and attacked, getting a hard enough hit in to where my next attack easily got him, knocking him off his horse.

He chuckled as I walked over to him and reached out my arm, as with Lyndis, a few of his memories of me flashed before me. I pulled him up, "Now I understand why Nino hasn't left Jaffar's side."

"Yes, and as I promised, I am here to help." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Anything you want, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Watch it!" Chrom pulled me into his embrace. Lucina and Morgan also ran in front of me and held out their arms. The rest of the troops stood chuckling.

"Lord Eliwood, if you're hoping to win over this worlds Meyome, you better think again, she's already taken." Lyn chuckled.

"I can respect that," Eliwood smiled. "Won't happen again."

My head cocked to the side, "You weren't such a flirt in the other world. Why here?"

"In the other world I tried subtly, but you were too involved in your studies to notice. I figured a more direct approach would work here." he used his left hand to scratch his cheek, obviously embarrassed by his own words.

"Try the direct approach with your Meyome too. It worked for me." Chrom looked down at me with a smile. "And if she's the same there as she is here as everyone says, it'll work. So give it a shot."

"Very well, when I return to my own world I will try it." Eliwood chuckled.

"Where to next Mom?" Morgan looked excited.

"Next we go to Sage's Hamlet, there we will find Matthew." I smiled at my son.

"That's not too far, if we hurry we might make it back to Ylisse by nightfall." He put his hand to his chin.

"Who said we don't have more people to get in this country?" I spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Do we?" Lucina looked over at me.

"No." I chuckled.

"You really are the same Meyome." Lyn smiled as she threw her arm around my neck.

We took 11 units to the field Nino paired with Jaffar so that everyone had one unit to defeat. Panne, Yarne, and Priam went north, taking out the three that hid out there. Everyone else headed straight out to the field, easily defeating their one each. When Matthew was the last one I made my way to him.

He seemed shocked to see me, "Whoa! S-Stay your arm!" he cried as he readied his own weapon to defend, "SHIT!" he cried out as I pulled out my tomb and cast it, sending him flying.

"Ooh... sorry Matthew!" I ran over to him and helped him up, gaining more memories from this other world.

"Haha!" he smiled and threw his arms around my waist. "I'm definitely coming with you, Meyome!"

"I'll cut off his hands!" Chrom exploded as the guys held him back again.

"He means no ill will of it, that's just how he is!" Eliwood attempted to explain.

"At first, I didn't realize that was you, but when I did, hooo man! Was I ever nervous! You know so much about combat, I was surprised to see you're practicing it now!"

'It's getting old explaining it, I'll just go with it. Let someone else do it later, probably Nino.' I chuckled, and looked over at my silently fuming husband. "Chrom?"

He perked up like a puppy when I called his name. "Yes my love?" He made sure to stress _my love_.

"We head for Carrion Isle, our next Ally can be found there." I smiled as I practically saw a tail wagging behind him stop.

"It's not another man is it?"

"No, on the Isle is Serra. However, Hector and Nergal are further into the mainland."

"After everything he put us through you still want Nergal on the team?" Lyn walked up to me with a questioning gaze.

"The threat we face now is greater than Nergal himself. And we need all the help we can get."

"I can understand that." She nodded, obviously not keen on the idea of having him in the group.

I looked over at Eliwood, his head was drooped as he walked off. I shook off Matthew and went after him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to worry about saving my world."

"It's fine. You know not of what he did back in my own world."

"I saw, what he did to your father." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "With each of your allies I meet, more visions I receive of your world, or at least those that I was involved in. When I first recruited Nino, Florina and Karel, I didn't know why I felt the need to recruit them, but their names rung a bell. Andafter recruiting them and shaking theor hands for the first time... I didn't know what the small visions meant. But now I see why I'm so drawn to you all. I was your tactician also. Well, the other me was."

"But you wouldn't recruit your enemies would you?!" He scowled at me.

"Actually, we already have." I smiled as I looked out to the fields, pointing to the former enemies in question as they reluctantly helped around camp. "Gangrel tried to take over Ylisse about a year ago, he even killed Chrom's sister, my sister-in-law. Walhart led a ruthless army in an effort to conquer the world. And Aversa, she was the right hand woman to my father, who was aiming to summon Grima. And because of an evil version of me, his daughter, who came from the future, Grima was successfully summoned. So in a way, he succeeded. Which is why we need everyone's help now."

"I had no idea." His eyes furrowed with a sympathetic look.

"Of course not, you only joined the team yesterday. I guess all you've done is introduced yourself to some of the others."

"That's right."

I looked back at him, "come on, let's go. We need to get back to Port Ferox by tomorrow. We'll gather the last of your team that's back on our continent."

As we walked on, everyone from Lyn's world hung in the back, Florina and Nino talking about how they've been and things they've seen since coming to Ylisse. The sun was beginning to set when we finally got onto the boats, and the moon was high in the sky when I went and stood on the deck as the boat swayed gently with the waves.

"Meyome, dear, what's wrong?" I heard the distinguished female voice.

"Maribelle!" I whipped around. "What are you doing up?"

"I asked you first dearie. You know, you've been quite out of character lately. Everyone has been worried for the last week. And the other day, when you so recklessly charged into the battle."

"You heard about that, huh?" I chuckled as I crossed my arms.

"Yes, everyone who went with you was worried sick, that's all that was talked about in the mess tent that night. Please tell me what's wrong. You are very dear to us all, if you need help, do not be afraid to come to any of us."

I sighed, "There is a version of me in their world too. That's why I feel so determined to get them all." I caved in as I leaned against the mast.

"And you hypothesize that once you gather their final comrade, that you will achieve emotional closure." Miriel walked up followed by Olivia, Panne, Lissa, Sully and Tharja.

"Yes, I believe I will." I nodded. "However, I can't explain why I have the need to fight them myself."

"I was speaking with Nino and Florina last week." Tharja stepped forward and clung to my arm.

"Tharja?" It seemed odd for her to be openly clinging to me.

"They seemed to know you well, and it IS my goal to know as much about you as I can." Tharja smiled ominously as I sweat dropped. "They told me you were the exact same as you are here, kind, intelligent and strong. But you didn't fight, you only led everyone during battle."

"Perhaps your desire to fight, is due to the fact you didn't help them fight in the other world. You feel you must prove your usefulness to the rest of us." Panne looked at Miriel. "Does this sound plausible?"

"It does," Miriel smiled and nodded. "However matters of emotion are still not within a scientific grasp."

"Science my ass! Meyome, you didn't fight, but you obviously helped them win. So even if you didn't fight here, I still feel as if we would win anyway, because that's obviously how skilled of a tactician you are." Sully smirked as she looked away.

"If you feel you need to prove something, you don't need to," Lissa had a big smile on her face. "Because Chrom already loves you so much! And we all love you too! The way you always looking after us, you're like a big sister to everyone!"

"You must rest now, I'm sure if the captain wakes up without you near, he'll surely worry." Olivia smiled sweetly before tugging me back to the sleeping quarters.

"All right, but only if you all do as well." I smiled as I headed back in. Chrom was just beginning to stand up as I walked in.

"Thank the gods," He smiled, relived to see me. "Where did you go?"

"I had to use the little tactician's room." I smiled. "Honestly Chrom you worry about me too much." I chuckled as we both got onto the cot and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-Meyome's POV-

The ship echoed with the sounds of busy footsteps, I groaned and buried my head beneath the pillow.

"Meyome, if you don't wake up soon, I'll be forced to be mischievous." The soothing male voice cooed.

"Mmmmmm, who says I wouldn't mind?" I chuckled.

"All right then, if I come back and you're still not up," I heard the smirk on his face. I decided to stay where I was and reap the benefits of my husband's dirty mind. However, it seemed like forever until the door opened again.

He sighed, "I warned you."

Again things were silent, until I heard a simultaneous "NOW!" and then two individuals jumped on me.

"Puuuoh gods!" I exclaimed as the body masses flopped on me. I removed the pillow to see Morgan and Lucina smiling up at me.

"Good morning mother!" Lucina smiled shyly.

"Morning Mom!" Morgan smiled widely as he hugged my midsection.

I looked over to Chrom to see him snickering to himself. I wrapped my arms around my kids before chuckling, "Ok, I'm up! I'm up!"

The two teens left the room, allowing me to get dressed, even though I didn't have much to do except put on my cloak.

"So, think we can grab the last three today?" Chrom wrapped his arms around my waist and set his chin on my shoulder.

"Yea, while I go get Serra, you can get the rest of the troops ready to move further inland." I was whipped around.

Chrom gripped my shoulders, "You're actually planning on going to Carrion Isle by yourself?"

"Dear, I'll be fine. I've taken out hordes of risen by myself before."

"Will you at least take one other person with you? How about Lyn?"

I stared at my husband, letting there be silence before I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to let it go. "Fine, I'll take Lyn, Florina and Nino. Feel better?"

"Much." He smiled as he released me.

Up on deck I told everyone the plan. "So do you all understand?"

'Yes, Ma'am' rang out as everyone got ready. But just as the girls and I were about to head out, Jaffar approached me. "I'm coming with you."

I said nothing, only raised an eyebrow.

"It's unsettling knowing you girls are going without at least one guy." He said looking to the side.

"We'll be fine, Jaffar, thank you for your concern." I smiled sweetly, placing my hand on his upper arm as I walked by him.

"Very well." He nodded before he looked to Nino and nodded his head.

"I'll be careful," the cheerful voice of the sage rang out. She then hurried up to my side. "He's a lot softer than he appears," Nino smiled.

"Guys like him normally are," I chuckled, Lon'qu and Priam immidiately coming to mind. I stopped and let Lyn and Florina catch up.

"Something wrong?" Lyn asked as she shifted her weight onto her right foot. "Why'd we stop?"

"I just wanted to warn you of the terrain on the isle."

"That cannot be done on the way?" she chuckled.

"All right then, let's go," I began to walk off. "There's a small ferry that can take us to the Isle about 20 minutes' walk from here."

-Chrom's POV-

I watched as they all walked away, Meyome's strength was one of the things I loved about her, but lately she'd been reckless. Such as making the group nothing but women, granted they were all strong, but they were still women. Also my heart had jumped into my throat when she had dashed ahead of everyone when we retrieved Lyn.

"My lord, you look unwell."

"Just nervous, Meyome didn't allow Jaffar to go with them as I had hoped."

"Milady is quite strong, I'm sure she will be just fine. On a more important note, that day is coming up soon, my lord. Have you thought of something to do for her yet?"

"No I've been racking my brain but I have no clue!" I hung my head.

"But sir it is such an important day, surely Milady will be angry if you forget."

"No, not this time, she's preoccupied with other thoughts of Grima and her friends from the other world. I would even go as far to say she's forgotten."

"Father! Will you help me inspect supplies before we leave?" Lucina called out to me.

"Y-Yes, Coming! We'll speak more of this later Frederick."

"Yes sir."

"Now, what exactly are we supposed to be inspecting?" Lucina tilted her head the same Meyome did, it was so cute, I couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"

"It's nothing, just that you're so much like your mother. She wanted us to make sure we had enough supplies to make the trek across the continent and then back to the castle. My guess is that there we will rest for a day before heading back out to fight Grima." I spoke as we walked to our stockpile of weapons.

"Father," Lucina looked over to with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Lucina?"

"In three days, it'll be Mother's birthday. Before I go back to my own time, I was going to buy her a necklace, do you think she would like something like that?"

"Oh, Lucina, Your mother will love anything you get her." I drew my oldest in for a hug.

"Thank you father, your words are very reassuring."

"Not just reassuring, but they're true! Why don't you see if Gaius will help you make something, it'll mean more if you make it yourself. Gaius made his own wedding rings."

"An excellent idea father! I'll be sure to do that when we get back to the castle!" She smiled largely before turning her attention to the inventory. "Guess we better get started before she gets back."

"Yea, your mother is a scary woman when angry." I laughed.

"Father! Father! Look what I just bought for mother!" Morgan ran over, tripping on his own excitement and falling to his face, holding whatever he bought over his head.

"Oh gods, Morgan are you ok?" I ran over to my son.

"I'm fine, Father!" Morgan smiled as he lifted his head up, revealing that his nose was bleeding.

"Morgan! You're bleeding, my son is..." Everything went black.

...

"Fa-? -ther? Father, wake up!" I heard my son's voice call out to me.

I opened my eyes to find Libra, Lissa and Olivia tending to me as Lucina and Morgan stood to the side and the rest of the troop crowded the entrance of the tent. "What happened?"

"You passed out when you saw Morgan's bloodied nose." Lucina walked over.

I looked at Morgan to see his face had been cleaned up and he had his usual smile on his face.

"Are you ok?!" I jolted up and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm fine! Whoa!" He spoke as I pulled him into a hug.

"Can lead an entire nation, cut down enemies and risen without blinking, but the moment his children get hurt and bleed even a little, he passes out. Haha!" Lissa laughed.

"Aunt Lissa, I hate to say this but the first time Owain cried you went hysteric and ran into the wall looking for anything he could have needed."

"Wha-! What!?" Lissa's face exploded in red color.

"In the end all he needed was his toy that had slipped out between the bars of his crib."

"That's so embarrassing!" We all chuckled as she buried her face in Libra's stomach.

"We'll have to remember that when we have him." Libra chuckled.

"Father, Mother has been gone for a while, do you think she's ok?" Lucina walked over and whispered loud enough for me to hear as Lissa went on about how embarrassed she was.

"She's fine, the walk to the ferry is about 30 minutes, the ferry ride is another 10, not to mention however long it takes to find and fight Serra. Then she'll have the time to come back as well. She should be back soon, she's stubborn like that."

-Meyome's POV-

ACHOO! I sneezed.

"You ok?" Lyn looked over at me as we began our battle against Serra's team.

"Yea, Chrom is just worried about me again." I chuckled as I happened to glance over at Nino to see a mage crossing the dam. "Nino, a Mage to your left! Lyn, go after the knight at the base of the dam! Florina, try to get a distanced attack on that thief, I'll go straight ahead after Serra."

All the women nodded, heading their respective directions.

"HYAA!" Nino shouted as she casted Rexcaliber. Easily defeating the mage. Lyn and Florina went down the slope headed towards their targets as I went straight to oversee the battle. The knight charged when he caught sight of Lyn, causing their blades to clash. Florina had been behind Lyn, so she supported her. When the knight was down, Florina took to the sky and dashed, swooping down on the Thief and defeating him without much effort. Lyn followed closely behind as Nino tried to catch up to them. When Nino looked over at me she screamed 'LOOK OUT!' That was when I noticed the three fighters beginning to head my direction, with one use of my own Rexcaliber, the first one was down. I looked back to the battle below before the next one could get to me.

"Florina fighter to your right!" I cried out. Looking to her left first I cried out "YOUR RIGHT FLORINA!" but she was too slow, the fighter got a hit on her. But thanks to her quick Pegasus it just barely grazed her. She stabbed the fighter with her silver lance, knocking him out.

That was when the second Fighter came upon me he threw his hand axe but I dodged and immediately countered with a Rexcaliber.

"Two down," I sighed as I saw two more work their ways up the slope towards me, the last one heading for Lyn, Florina and Nino, who had finally caught up.

"Nino, heal Florina!" I ordered before darting towards the remaining fighters. Taking one out as I dashed past him. Another met me at the top of the hill, smirking before charging at me.

I dodged giving a smirk of my own, "You're finished." I sent a powered up Rexcaliber that sent him flying. "Right, just two more!"

"EEK!" hearing Florina's shout, I ran to the edge of the cliff and saw a fighter charging her.

"I've got your back!" Lyn cried out, blocking the attack. And countering with a strike of her own, knocked out the enemy.

"Now the only one left is Serra, stay there and rest!" I headed forward, straight into Serra.

"Ewww! Meyome, you know I loathe violence!"

"Sorry Serra, I have to do this!" I apologized before hitting her with a Rexcaliber. I walked over, after helping her up she scowled at me.

"There was no need for all that!" Serra whined as she rubbed her bum.

"Ok fine we'll leave you here," I smiled only after I turned around and began walking away.

"W-Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

"Oh you are?" I smiled bigger and asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Very funny Meyome. Now, we are going correct?" An arm looped through mine and I looked over to see a delicate smile graced her face.

"Yea, let's go." I chuckled as we all headed back to the boat.

We passed time with idle chatter about anything and everything, before we knew it we were walking up on the rest of the shepherds.

"Mom!" -Morgan

"Mother!" -Lucina

My kids tackled me to the ground in a hug, Serra watching on in disbelief.

"We were so worried about you!" Lucina smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Not me it was all Luci!" Morgan chuckled.

"Meyome!" I was lifted up and brought into a crushing hug. "Everyone was so worried!"

I looked around to see everyone shaking their heads as they chuckled to themselves.

'Now I see where Lucina gets it.' I chuckled to myself.

After all that wrapped up, we hauled ass to the twin's hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

-Meyome's POV-

"I'm not forcing you guys to go, but I'm only taking 9 units." I looked at all my recent recruits. They all looked to the side, unable to meet my eyes.

"Meyome, we can understand your reason, but none of us are comfortable with going. We're sorry." Lyn walked up and hung her head.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "And I can respect that." I then looked up, "So? Who's coming?"

"I will accompany you." Priam stepped forward.

"You'll need someone to heal you guys! I'm going!" Lissa raised her hand.

As others began to raise their hands and give their reasons, I noticed all the ones from Lyn's world begin to look ashamed of themselves. When debates were over we headed out.

I sighed as we walked up to the twin's hideout. I could feel the evil magical energy of my foe deep within and my neck hairs were standing on end.

Myself, Chrom, Lissa, Priam, Lucina, Morgan, Say'ri, Yen'fay, and Lon'qu.

"You guys ready?" I asked still looking at the ruins. "This isn't going to be an easy one."

"Let's go." Chrom smiled as he headed in.

"Lon'qu, you have a bow, if that bow knight goes to the wall, you can retaliate and take him out."

"Got it." He nodded before rushing over to the wall. Sure enough, the bow knight rode over and attacked. However, with his brave bow, he knocked out Lon'qu before he could lift his own bow. "S-Sorry... Have to retreat..."

"Its fine just go!" I shouted before looking to Say'ri who had just been attacked by a General. "Morgan!"

"Got your back!" Morgan smiled, as he prepared his tomb.

Both of them jumped back as the slow general lugged their way towards them. Morgan then blocked the immediate second attack. And though Say'ri's attacks did no damage it distracted the general enough for Morgan to sneak a Bolganone which caused the large General to wobble.

Meanwhile, Yen'fay was ambushed by a concealed assassin Chrom was nearby, but didn't realize said assassin until Yen'fay had already taken the hit.

"Yen'fay!" Chrom rushed to his side, charging the enemy with Yen'fay, the combined strength of their attack knocked out their opponent.

I looked back to the general to see Morgan took the initiative to attack and with Lucina's help, they defeated him.

"Lissa!"

"Got it!" She rushed over and healed Yen'fay's wounds.

"Many thanks."

"Priam," I looked over at the hero.

"Understood." he nodded, taking his Orsin's hatchet and went after the Sage. "The strong survive!" He cried out before chunking the weapon, getting a critical hit and knocking out his opponent. "That's it?" He looked disappointed.

"Lucina, Valkyrie coming up on your left!"

Lucina sharpened her gaze before running towards the Valkyrie that thought she was successfully sneaking up.

I went after the Bow knight that had taken out Lon'qu, attacking him with Micaiah's Pyre. After a critical hit from my attack, Yen'fay went after him hitting the final blow.

"Nicely done!" I smiled.

"AHHH!" My head whipped over and saw Say'ri on the ground, taken down by another swordmaster. Priam held off the sword master as she escaped. "I shall retreat, and fight another day."

Then as Priam defended himself from the attacks of the swordmaster, a berserker rushed him. Priam dodged the first attack, dodged the second attack, and then landed a critical hit when the berserker took a step back. Taking advantage of the staggering opponent, he took a second swing, but something hurt him in the process. The Valkyrie saw this and urged her horse in his direction.

"There's no way," Priam winced. "I'll survive."

Sure enough, the attack landed and Priam was sent flying.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Meyome we're losing too many!"-Chrom

"Pair up!" I cried out for the remaining forces to hear. Chrom paired up with me, Yen'fay went to protect Lissa and Lucina went to protect Morgan.

"Plan?"

"Nergal has Goetia, if we try to get closer, he'll take everyone out. So you and I head for him."

"Got it." He smirked before we both took off in a mad dash for Nergal.

"Brave weapons seem to be the trend here, so I guess I'll be trendy for once." I pulled out my own Brave sword.

"Yes! Use all your strength! It seems in this world you're not just a useless Tactician!" Nergal cackled as he pulled out his tomb.

"Bastard!" I scowled as I charged ahead of Chrom. Chrom slipping in beside me for a hit of his own, I swung my final attack that knocked out Nergal. "UHNNN!" My face softened as I looked at him lying on the ground panting. I looked up to Yen'fay. "Use your Brave sword!"

A simple nod was all I received before he ran our direction and cut off a Hero who was headed for Chrom and I. Thanks to his hidden ability Astra, Yen'fay defeated him easily. He took caution though when the swordmaster who defeated Say'ri approached him. He was also wielding a brave sword. The enemy quickly charged, but Yen'fay was quicker and managed to dodge all his opponents' attacks. Countering with another display of his Astra ability, knocking him out.

"Have faith!" I heard Lucina speak and looked to see the Berserker who managed to weaken Priam had attacked my children.

"Oh no." I muttered to myself.

A smirk came across Morgan's face as he dodged the first attack, then the second. When his opening came, he struck with Ignis, an ability I had been working with him on, along with an extremely focused Superior Jolt that gave him the power to knock out the berserker in one hit. A proud smile came across the faces of Lucina, Chrom and I. He was doing so well despite being the youngest kid in the Shepard's. But our smiles didn't last long as we realized the pesky Valkyrie was still sneaking around when she threw a Rexcaliber at Yen'fay.

"Would you like the honors?" I smiled letting Chrom take the lead. We charged at the pesky Valkyrie. "You got this."

Chrom charged and with one hit, knocked her out.

"No matter how hard you try, you cannot alter destiny." A hollow laugh was heard from behind us as Nergal finally picked himself off of the ground. "You seem to possess great amount of quintessence, your fall will benefit me greatly. I'll serve you and wait for that day."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. I turned and took who was left and headed back to those who had fallen. "Lissa." was my flat order, she looked worried but complied none the less, healing Lon'qu, Priam, and Say'ri to full health. "Let's go." I walked ahead of everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

-Meyome's POV-

Nergal kept to himself, hanging 20 ft. behind the rest of us as we marched to the farfort, where Hector waited for us. I was silent the entire time, Chrom simply walking beside me with his arm around me. He knew I didn't like the thought of recruiting enemies, but due to sheer necessity did it anyway. A day or two of solitude and I would be back to normal. Taking a few breaks for people using the bathroom and feet hurting, by the time we got to the Farfort it just became dark. I went ahead to scout the enemy troop.

"Mother?"

"Lucina, what's wrong?" I turned around to see my oldest.

"Nothing, I was just curious as to what you were doing." She walked up to me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Just going to scout." I drew her in for a hug. "I'll be back in a short time."

"Please be careful." She squeezed me tighter before letting me go. Allowing me to run off into the night.

When I returned I headed straight for the tent I did all my work in. Tossing off my massive cloak and pulling down a map of the farfort, I swept everything off my table and spread it out. I ran to my game set and pulled out all of their units, two generals, a trickster, two falcon knights, and five heroes.

"So who are we facing this time?" The oh so familiar voice walked up behind me.

"The General Hector. With him is another general, a trickster, a couple of Falcon knights, and the rest are Heroes."

"So five?" 

"Yea. Bad thing is we can only take in eight units," I spoke scowering the map laid in front of me, my brain reeling on who to take. "You, me, Lissa, Priam, Roathus, Eliwood, Henry and Tharja. Henry and Tharja will be able to take out their foes from a distance without risk of injury. Not to mention a Rexcaliber from them or me can easily take out the falcon knights. Eliwood's spears will be advantageous against sword wielding heroes. Roathus' speed and bow can take enemies out quickly from a distance, worse comes to worse he can defend himself with his sword. Lissa is our healer, and Priam can protect her." I finished my decision, standing straight from my hunched over position and turned around. "Make sure they're- Chrom?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was... distracted." he quickly looked up and had a blush that went to his ears.

I chuckled as I walked over to him, "Maybe when we get back to the castle later tonight, we can clear your mind." I gently set a hand on his chest.

His hands gripped my sides roughly, "I'd much appreciate that." before he brought me in for a kiss. One arm wrapped around my waist and the other hand came up and cradled my face. We walked back and he leaned me against the table, but before we could go any further, a throat cleared itself. Forcing Chrom and I to quickly separate, I straightened my clothes as Chrom spoke.

"Lucina! Did you need something?" Chrom and I both blushed at our daughter having witnessed that.

"I wanted to speak to mother about the plan of attack, I ran into her earlier leaving to scout. I was curious of the plan she came up with." Lucina walked over to me.

"Of course. Chrom will you get everyone ready to go?"

"Yea." He nodded before leaving the tent.

-Chrom's POV-

I cursed myself for being distracted by her voluptuous ass bent over the table, I could barely make out what she was saying as my thoughts wandered to taking her. But thankfully I had caught who she wanted to take to the upcoming battle.

'You, me, Lissa, Priam, Roathus, Eliwood, Henry and Tharja.'

I walked to the mess tent where everyone was finishing their plates.

"We're moving out soon, Lissa, Priam, Roathus, Eliwood, Henry and Tharja. Start getting ready."

'Yes sir' rang out amongst all but Tharja as Henry dragged her to get ready.

I moved to the side as the selected warriors left the tent, I slightly jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Lord Chrom? Will Meyome be ok?" Lyn had a very concerned look on her face. "She seems quite melancholy."

Before I could answer...

"Meyome will be fine, she was the same way when she first recruited me." Aversa smiled slyly.

"Not just Aversa, but Walhart and me as well." Gangrel cackled. "She doesn't desire to have her enemy's right beside her, but whether she's noticed or not, she's had a good influence on all of us." He had a slight smirk on his face as Aversa and Walhart nodded, agreeing with what he said.

Lyn seemed shocked. "You were her enemies?"

"Yes, and through her tactics we were all defeated. However, though she avoided us for a while after recruitment, she never brought it up and held it over us." Walhart's deep voice boomed. "An honorable woman."

"After she was done pouting, she welcomed us and took us into battle right beside her." Aversa finished with a chuckle.

I smiled as even her former enemies spoke fondly of her.

"Chrom? Are you ready?" Meyome's voice called out before she began walking over.

"Y-Yea! I'm coming!" I jogged over to her, meeting her halfway. "So everyone's ready?"

-Meyome's POV-

"Just waiting on you slowpoke." I smiled before walking back to the others. "The walk isn't far, but I'd like you to pair up now. Henry, Tharja."

"Right-e-o!" Henry smiled holding his wife's hand.

"Priam, protect Lissa please." Chrom turned to Priam.

"Very well." Priam nodded, walking to Lissa's side.

"Take good care of me ok?" Lissa chuckled.

"Eliwood, you'll be with Roathus."

"Please to make your acquaintance, I'll try not to trouble you." Eliwood held out his hand to Roathus.

"Likewise." Roathus nodded.

"And that leaves you and me." Chrom smiled walking to my side. "All right Shepard's, let's move."

The walk was indeed short as we entered the farfort.

"So you finally came? I felt the presence of someone earlier, a scout?" The deep voice called out.

"Yes, we don't like being unprepared." Chrom smiled as he called out as well.

"Nor do I, thanks to my own scout, I know all the possible units you could have sent. Including Eliwood and Lyn. You are the famous Lord Chrom, are you not?"

"You've done well on your research, I am indeed Chrom."

"No doubt Meyome is at your side. I look forward to this fight, Meyome!"

"As do I, Hector. I look forward to personally knocking you on your ass!" I chuckled as I called out.

"Personally? Since when-?"

"Enough! The time for talk is over, prepare your troops!" I called out in a much more stern voice.

"Very well, come at me with all you've got!" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Let's go, everyone." I spoke normally.

'Right!' everyone nodded. Pairing up and heading into the fight. Henry and Tharja were attacked first by a Hero. Oddly enough Henry cried out when the attack made contact. But as he pried one eye open he sent out a Rexcaliber, which caused his opponent to retreat briefly. Chrom and I were attacked by the Trickster, who raised his Levin sword with a sly smile visible from under his hat. I saw the bolt and quickly jumped back, retaliating with an arcthunder. Chrom dashed for the enemy right as it hit, catching him by surprise when Chrom swung, knocking him out.

"Found you." Henry muttered as he urged his horse towards the bushes, the Hero that had attacked him before jumping out as Henry cast Celia's gale, knocking him out. His secret ability, lifetaker, restoring him.

"Eliwood! Hero's coming from the east!" I turned my head around to face the Paladin who urged his horse forward after Roathus jumped on. "Priam, Falcon knight to the north."

"I've got your back," Lissa smiled as they both ran off.

I watched as Eliwood and Roathus got a couple hits in, and as Priam and Lissa knocked out the falcon knight.

"We'll finish him!" Chrom declared as he ran towards the hero Eliwood and Roathus fought.

"You're finished!" I cried out before casting my spell, completely wiping out the enemy.

However, as soon as I defeated that hero, a second darted out of the bushes and went for Eliwood.

"We can do this!" Roathus called out as the Hero attacked. He somehow managed to nudge the horse over and block the attack, allowing Eliwood to get two hits on the enemy before they separated.

"Incoming." Chrom said readying his sword.

I look over at the last falcon knight charging yelling 'hyaaaaa!'

I dodged, but just barely. I sent my counterattack, but lost my footing and fell down, Chrom charging the enemy in my place. When she was defeated Chrom walked back over to me.

"You ok?" He asked reaching out his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks." I grabbed it, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

"Meyome, the path is clear, go take down Hector!" Eliwood shouted.

"Right," I said before darting off in Hectors direction. "Hector!"

He smiled as he turned to face me. "I'll witness your skills firsthand!"

"I've got you." Chrom said taking his stance.

My first attack missed when Hector barely managed to side step it.

"My turn!" Chrom furrowed his brow as he dashed towards Hector.

"Time to tip the scales!" my powered up Celica's Gale flew from my hands, pushing Hector back a few feet.

He fell to one knee, "I know when I'm bested, I forfeit."

My other units came up behind me, showing me that the rest of his units had been defeated.

"Well met! Still an extraordinary tactician, and an excellent fighter. Whoever gets you in this world is a lucky man." Hector chuckled as he got to his feet.

"I'll gladly take that compliment." Chrom drew me in protectively by my waist.

'So with everyone gathered, it's finally time.' I looked down.


	6. Chapter 6

-Meyome's POV-

I was silent as we headed back to camp, thoughts of the impending battle filling my head. Making it to the castle just before dawn, Chrom looked to the others.

"We're going to stay here for today. Rest well, for tomorrow, we head to the final battle!"

A cheer from everyone and the group split, families running off to spend time together. I smiled as I watched them all. I had my own family to pay attention to.

"Mother? Are you ok?" Lucina asked, causing Morgan and Chrom to look my way.

"Just tired baby girl." I smiled and set my hand on her shoulder.

"Well then how about we all sleep now and then do something later, all of us together." Chrom smiled so sweetly as he drew his children in for a hug.

We all walked hand in hand back to the castle, greeted by all the citizens who encountered us. But once we were back to our room, I shocked Chrom when I pushed him onto the bed after we removed our armor.

"Meyome, didn't you say you were tired?"

"I am, but I don't want to sleep," Stepping back I drew my shirt over my head and took off my bra. "Chrom..."

"Fuck it, we will have plenty of time to sleep tonight." He smirked as he stood up and hastily pulled off his shirt.

"And who says I'm going to let you sleep tonight?" I narrowed my eyes in a smirk.

"Meyome, you never fail to find new ways of arousing me." He smiled as he held out his hand. When I grasped it he slingshotted me onto the bed. Standing at the edge, he pulled off my boots and then tugged down my pants, leaving me in just my panties. "My beautiful wife."

Heat gathered in my nether region as his eyes traveled over every inch of my exposed body. The bulge in his pants slowly growing. Feeling slightly embarrassed I covered with my arms, Chrom crawled onto the bed and moved them.

"Don't even think about acting shy now, my love." He moved his head down to place tender kisses on my neck as his calloused left hand massaged my right breast. My eyes catching sight of the exalt brand on his right shoulder. My eyes narrowed, Chrom glanced up at me before pulling back. "What's wrong?"

"Your new armor doesn't show off your mark anymore, in a way I'm happy, it doesn't distract my thoughts during battle."

"Does it distract you now?"

"No, its only distracting when our marks are beside each other," I reached my right hand over to place my mark beside his as an example. "It reminds me of how different we really are, and how we're not meant to be together."

His left hand removed mine right before he stood up and grabbed one of my leather arm gloves, the material covering my forearm and the back of my hand, but not the palm or fingers. "Out of sight out of mind." He kissed the leather after sliding my arm into it, "Now where were we?" he leaned back in and nipped aggressively at my chest, moving down to focus on the area around my stomach and hips . His hands now settled right beside my hips, causing them to dip into the mattress slightly. "Meyome," he looked up at me as he shifted his weight onto his left hand, using his right to grab at my panties. "I hope you're ready to take responsibility." in one quick movement, he had ripped them off.

"Chrom! That was my favorite pair!" I fussed, only to elict a deep chuckle from his throat.

His kisses continued to trail down my stomach until they jumped over to my thigh. A whimper breaking free, vocalizing my dissapointment. A smile pressed against my flesh as he slid his hands up the outside of my legs. His hot breath on my mound until his tongue prodded at the lips that hid me from his view, staying far enough away were he could watch me suffer at his half hearted attempts of pleasuring me, building up the tension in my midsection to where when he was finally serious, it would throw me over the edge.

My chest heaved and my head rolled slowly from side to side as he gradually became more serious, using his thumbs to expose me completely to him before slowly thrusting his tongue into me. Every now and then kissing or flicking the swelling nub of nerves with his tongue, causing me to jerk. I momentarily felt the absence of one of his hands before I felt his finger push into my cave, he was almost at his limit, he was prepping me now to take him in. Simply starting with one, and after thrusting it into me a couple times, added another. My eyes cracked to see him watching me with a soft smile.

"Chrom," his name slid off my tongue almost in a begging slur.

He smirked before laying down and putting me on top of him, "You were the one who originally wanted this," he finished with a tweak to my nipple, eliciting another begging moan from my lips.

My jaw clenched, he knew I wasnt very good when I was on top. I may be a tactical genius on the battlefield, but in bed I felt like a bumbling idiot trying to roll my hips as I lowered them to meet his. Nonetheless, I got onto my knees, took his hardened length and lowered myself onto it.

"Now bend over and rest on your elbows." his sudden order made me jump, and tense from the sound of Chroms groan. However, I did as I was told, bending and lifting my elbows to rest above his shoulders, entangling my hands in his hair. "Good," his muscular arms wrapped around my waist and held me in place as he thrusted up into me. My head tossed back in a moan and his mouth went after my neck once again, kissing and nipping at it. The tension in my abdomen growing tighter, and warmer.

"Chrom, I going to-" I started when he thrusted into me harder.

"Not yet, hold out just a little longer, I'm almost there." he groaned.

I nodded, regulating my breathing as to put off my impending orgasm. Chrom adjusted his left arm, reaching it up my back before grazing his nails across my skin, causing me to shiver.

"Meyome!" he grunted.

"Yes!" I moaned, finally allowing my orgasm to take firm hold of me. Pleasure crashing over me as if I were a boulder on a beach levy. Combined with my husbands perfectly aimed thrusts into my sweet spot, I fell against his chest as a moaning, quivering pile of mush. I barely felt the twitching of my husband inside me, shooting his seed into my womb. It had been a long while since we had last been intimate because of everything that happened with Validar. He twitched inside me for what seemed like an eternity, with all that had been building up not being released into me, I had no doubt that I would concieve. The realization washing away my pleasure with melancholy... Morgan. It must have been this night that I would concieve my son.

The arms around me squeezed, "Amazing." the pants calmed before he nuzzled into my hair. "Let us sleep now, as the sun is almost to its highest point. No doubt the kids will come to wake us soon. It's better to get a little bit of sleep."

"Right." I sighed, snuggling as close as I could to his broad chest. The covers were pulled over us and he drifted off to sleep. However, once again, my thoughts kept me awake.

Morgan would likely never see life in this timeline. When we faced the fell dragon, I was prepared to sacrifice myself, and Morgan, to save the entire world from Grima's wrath forevermore. Granted... the plan brewing in my head actually worked... If I got affirmation of its effective-ness from the divine dragon, I would go through with it. If it wouldn't, then I realized I had to come up with a backup plan...

-Lucina's POV-

After waking up to the sun that peered into my room, I sat up and stretched, groaning out my remaining fatigue. I stood up right as there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Luci! you up?" the young male voice called out before knocking again.

Morgan.

"Yes, I'm awake." I chuckled as my brother burst in and flopped onto my bed.

"So, did you go see Gaius last night as you planned?" he looked to me expectantly.

"I did." I smiled and walked over to my satchel.

"So what did you end up making? A ring? A necklace? Or a bracelet?"

"I made her a necklace, its a bit on the small side, so I hope its fits her." I pulled out the necklace made using amethyst and yellow topaz, both commonly found in the Plegian desert. "S-Since her outfit is purple and yellow, I thought that this would be best." I handed the necklace to him as so he could look it over.

"It looks great Luci!" my brother smiled in awe. "The large amethyst stone has been smoothed down so well it looks like a pretty pebble! Wrapping it in those wires to make it into a pendant makes it look elegant, and it looks like you slightly melted the wires to make sure the stone stays in place, that was genius! And putting the two smaller yellow topaz stones on either side in the same fashion really makes the deep purple of the amethyst pop out! You really put a lot of strategy into how you put it together!"

I stood dumbfounded my his explanation. When Gaius had taken me shopping last night, I had just said I wanted the larger piece of topaz but when the shop keeper turned around, her husband broke the stone in two. The wife yelled at her husband, asking, 'didn't you hear her say she wanted that?!' to which the husband responded that he had spaced out due to fatigue and didnt hear. I ended up taking both pieces, and after smoothing them all out and turning them into individual pendants (with Gaius' guiding hand so that I didnt mess up), arranged the stones as such only because I had two topaz and only one amethyst.

"To be honest it was a coincidence. I was going to have one topaz and the amethyst, make them more narrow," I held up my hands to show how narrow I was going to make them, "and have them hang off the necklace beside each other like that."

"Hmmm," Morgan brought up his hand in a contemplative pose, "While that would look cool, it might have gotten in the way during battle, with it swinging around and all. This way, she also wont lose the stones with the way you heated the metal to make em stick together." he ended with a smile. "So do you wanna go wake them up now?"

I shook my head no, "Let's give them a bit longer, leading an army and strategizing battles is no easy feat. They've earned their rest, wouldnt you say?"

Morgan laughed, "True, then how about just the two of us head out on the town? Brother sister time? And maybe we can even pick up a combined gift for mom to be from the both of us!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Morgan. Let us get dressed then, I shall meet you at the entrance." I walked over to get my clothes.

"Got it!" He saluted before running out of the room.

* * *

 **Happy early Thanksgiving Loves! Just to let you guys know I'm now in the process of separating the remaining chapters for this story. So it looks as if there will be about 9 chapters. I may do a bonus chapter just to make it an even 10... Because OCD... I really hate finishing things with odd numbers for some reason. Remember to follow my FB page (Meyome2012) for updates on how stories are doing and even some art of my characters! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

-Lucina's POV-

Walking into the main hall of the palace, I saw Morgan standing beside the door.

"Ready?" I called out.

"Yep!" he nodded before heading out of the main door, the maids bowing, seeing us off.

"Please be safe," they all chimed.

"If Mother and Father awaken before we return please tell them that we did not wish to disturb them and went out ahead of them."

"Yes, princess." the maid bowed.

I smiled before I was called after by my younger brother. I hurried to catch up to him.

"So after mom and dad wake up, what do you want to do?" Morgan looked at me as he tried to keep his balance walking along the stone wall leading out of the palace.

"I haven't given it any thought yet. Is there anything you wish to do?"

"Woaah!" he exclaimed as he fell to the side, thankfully I caught him. "Thanks Luci!" he chuckled, obviously embarrassed.

"You need to excercise more caution, Morgan."

"Says the one who busts holes into the walls while training?" He rose an eyebrow at me after jumping back onto the wall.

I flattened my expression. "Very well. Point taken. Where shall we go?"

"We could roam aroung the market place. On the way to the palace I heard a new restaurant opened up that serves stuff from all over the world."

"Morgan we've been all over the world." I sighed at where his logic might lie.

"Yea but we haven't had very much of its food, have we?"

I went for a rebuttal but realized his point. "Very well, shall we head there for breakfast?" I chuckled.

"Food!" Morgan was similar to mother in the sense of his tactical genius, his carefree attitude, and love of new food. Whereas I barely got galeforce from her time as a dark flier.

"You're lucky Morgan."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Sis? What are you thinking? What's troubling you?"

"What? How can you-?"

"Your face gives you away. You're just like mom, you try to hide your feelings but your expression gives you away." He chuckled. "You're just better off in the sense you don't space out and run into trees." his chuckle turned into laughter.

I remember watching from a distance when that happened, I had heard stories of how deep in thought mother would get, I almost ran to her when she had run into the thick trunked tree. There was no way any coherent person would have not seen it unless completely blind. After running into a few more, she was pulled up onto a horse as the trek continued. Even lately she would have to stop herself before running into something, but it was more common that she would trip over her own feet, catching herself normally but father or someone else always tried to stay near as soon as they saw signs she was getting lost in thought.

We walked through the streets of town, everyone bowing and smiling at us, merely recognizing us as members of the shepards. Not wanting to confuse people, we ran with it. We scowered all through the shops looking for something mother would like, I pointed out several dresses for her, but Morgan looked pale and disregarded the thought of clothes, saying how much she loves the robes she normally wears.

"Then shall we order her new ones? Her grandmaster outfit was destroyed in the battle with Validar."

"That's a great idea Lu!" Morgan smiled widely. "Let's head there now, so that we may pick them up tonight after mother and father head to bed!"

"Right!"

We ran the whole way to the tailor, Morgan showing him his own robes and explained how the embelishments would be changed and how it was for a grown woman. We told him we would be returning in the evening for it paid in advance as he asked.

"I'll have to put all my other orders on hold to finish an outfit like that by tonight. Would you be willing to pay up front for it?"

"Of course, and please apologize to your customers for the trouble. This is for the tactitian of the shepards."

"Oh you mean Prince Chroms Bride, Lady Meyome! Why didn't you say so! Everyone will understand! She always chats with the people on her rounds and errands!"

Morgan whispered over to me, "I didn't know mother was this adored by the people. I knew she was well liked, but not to this degree. Plus not to mention how Dad would flip about her sneaking out."

I nodded, "Yes, it does appear that Lady Meyome, has been sneaking out. But I dont think we should inform his Highness. We know the Lady is strong, there is nothing to fear, if we tell him, then he'll worry needlessly and have a guard posted with her at all times." I chuckled imagining mother cringing at him issuing her a full time attendant.

"It's nice to know the prince is such a caring husband though. I hope he is as equally loving of a father to Lucina and any other children the lady may bear him." The tailor spoke with a soft smile on his face.

"I get the feeling that's she's going to have at least one other child." Morgan spoke up with a beaming smile that wiped off the soft one the tailor wore. "I hope she names him Morgan, I think thats a good name."

"So you think the next child will be male?" He raised a single brow.

"I'm pretty sure." he spoke confidently as he walked over to the door. "Come on Lu, let's go! I'm hungry, at this rate mom and dad will be up in no time." he then ran out.

"Morgan! Sorry sir, we'll be back tonight." I bowed and ran after my brother, leaving behind a wide eyed, slack jawed tailor.

Walking into the cafe, we were immidiately seated and handed menus. All kinds of foods from Rosanne, Chon'sin, and other Valmese countries as well as from Peligia, and Regna Ferox covered the menu, first by country, then by meal (Breakfast, Lunch, Supper). Morgan's eyes glistened, ordering one small breakfast item from each country.

"Will you even have room for lun-" I cut myself off remembering exactly how high his metabolism was. "Nevermind." I chuckled and ordered a small dish of Plegian origin.

"Oh that's right. Mom is originally from Plegia! She obviously got her skill with magic from her father. But what do you think Grandma was like? Or maybe still is like?"

"I dont know." Mother never mentioned anything of her own mother to me, but I heard Tharja once tried to look into mothers forgotten past... It's said she fell ill for a week. something, or someone, is blocking mothers memories, and it doesnt want anyone figuring anything out.

"Are you ok Lu?"

"Just worried about Mother. She was out of sorts when we got back into town."

He looked down. "Knowing her, she probably," he trailed off as tears formed in his eyes.

"Morgan?" I stood up and walked behind him, giving him a hug as the tears silently ran down his cheeks.

"She's probably thinking about a way to defeat the fell dragon." his voiced strained and cracked. He was trying not to burst out into a sob.

"I'm sure she is, but why do you cry?"

"For some reason, I'm scared. When it comes to her own safety she's always been reckless."

"While she is reckless, mother is strong, I dare to say stronger than father at times." I chuckled thinking of how many times mother had laid father on his back during training, and had held herself together in moments that had left father an emotional mess. I tried to think of what mother would have said to Morgan to calm him down. "Everything will be fine. So no more crying, you don't want to blubber all in your food do you?" I chuckled. In truth I wanted to cry as well, but I had to remain strong for all of us. Me, Morgan, and even Father. We all knew that mother was reckless, and disregarded her own safety for the safety of others.

"You're right, Lu." He smiled and sniffed.

"Is evreything ok?" A waitress walked up to our table. "I saw you crying sir."

"I'm ok now, just worried about our mother."

"Yes, she's been out of sorts as of late." I looked to her and vauguely explained.

"Maybe she's just worried about you two being in the shepards. I know I'd go crazy with worry." She gave a light hearted chuckle. "Just make sure you write her often to assure her of your safety, that will quell her heart." She smiled. "Your food is just about to come out, I'll go get it now."

"We're truly blessed."

Morgan looked over to me, "Yeah, there are so many kind people in this time. The hard times calloused a lot of people in the future, everyone trying to look over themselves and their families."

"So you're getting your memories back?"

"No, but I did just have a flashback of some shopkeepers who threw me out because I was taking too long according to them. I couldnt blame them, right after I left, there was another wave of Risen."

"Morgan, for someone so smart, did you forget the definition of the word memory?" I chuckled.

"Oh, oops." He chukled, tears finally gone.

"Here is your food." the waitress smiled with the tray of food lifted above her head. When she set it down it covered the table perfectly, and in the middle of the tray was all the normal table toppings (Napkins, silver, as well as some house made jam and other toppings.)

"Oh! Ingenious, this way when you guys clean up the table, you merely have to take the tray!"

"Yes, the owner is a very smart woman! And an excellent cook! She makes all the Ylissean and Plegian dishes herself!"

"So is she of mixed heritage?"

"No ma'am, she herself is Ylissean, but her late husband was Plegian. She bore him 2 children." she then looked very sad.

"Are you ok ma'am?" I placed my hand to the back of her upper arm.

"Well, I'd like to tell you the next part of the story, but it's not really my place." she hung her head.

"But she doesnt mind people knowing, Boss is an open book." A male waiter walked up. "After she moved to Plegia with him, she found out he was a member of the Grimleal. He started slowly going insane and ended up sacrificing their son in some weird ceremony. After that she took her daughter, who was only 6 at the time, and fled back here to Ylisse. But about 3 years ago, her daughter went missing and boss has no clue where she is. Part of her hopes that if this shop gets enough rep her daughter will end up swinging by."

"Wow, that a bit depressing, but thats a great dream. I hope she see's her daughter again." I smiled. "We shall send word through the shepards to help build up your reputation. encourage her dreams by helping how we can."

"Thank you so much, now please, enjoy your meal before it gets cold." she bowed before walking away.

The remainder of the brunch was spent with idle talk of how how far the other had gotten with their training. After paying, we both bowed to the staff and went to leave but our waitress looked to Morgan.

"You asked of our bosses origins and yet you wear the robes of a Plegian tactitian, are you half Plegian yourself?" she asked.

"Not half, more like a quarter." He chuckled. "I got these robes from my mother, she's half Plegian."

"I see, and you said you were siblings correct? So that would make you part plegian as well, correct miss?"

"That's correct." I nodded. "May I ask about the sudden inquiry?"

"Our boss caught a glimpse of us speaking earlier, wondering if something was wrong. So I explained the conversation, that's when she noticed your robes young sir."

"Like I said, I got them from my mother."

"They look like lady Meyome's," she said, we cringed, "but she's far to young to have children as old as you two. She just barely had the princess a few months back. But then again, you know that seeing as you two are shepards as well." she chuckled, "I apologize for holding you back, have a nice day, stay safe, and remember to write your mother."

"We will." we smiled as we left.

-? POV-

I stared wide eyed at the two young kids leaving my restaurant. The robes the young boy wore were of Plegian origin, but he was obviously of Ylissean origin. Katrynne came back in the back.

"Well?" I walked up to her.

"His mother is half Plegian." she smiled.

Tears ran down my face, those had to be her kids!

"But Lady Hanon, they're far too old to be her children."

"No, with everything going on now-a-days, I'm not disregarding it. Think of how much some of the younger shepards lately greatly resemble some of the shepards we know and love. And how they have appeared as the shepards are getting married."

She looked back to the door. "So that girl,"

"Was the older version of Princess Lucina, my grandaughter."

"It looks as if she'll bear a son in the future as well." She smiled. "But it's a shame they'll never know who you are."

"If to forget the pain she has suffered, I will continue to block my daughters memories. Meyome is much happier now. But as long as they come here, and I can see how they grow, that's plenty enough for me." I smiled, feeling the tears run down my cheeks again.

~Flashback~

She became hollow and secluded after Validar sacrificed Robin, her elder brother, in an attempt to ressurect the fell dragon. Not wanting her to succumb to the same fate I ran with her here, the Ylissean capital. We hid, not going out often as the war with Plegia was still going on, as we were discriminated against since my daughter took the plegian robes her brother once wore and refused to wear anything besides them. So I would be the one to go out and do odd jobs as to make ends meet. It was in this time Meyome found all my old books on tactical stratigies, magic, and combat. She submursed herself, and ran away through the pages of the books. After the war had ended and Exhalt Emmeryn had taken lead, things were much more peaceful. People apologized for how they had treated me before, and offered goods and services in exchange. I was offered a job and I wanted to take her out, it took a while but I had finally convinced her to come out of the house. Unfortunately, as we were walking home, we ran across her. Another Meyome, but this one reeked of the fell dragon. My eyes widened and I had turned to Meyome telling her to run.

"Who are you, why do you look like my daughter?!"

"Dear mother, I am your daughter. I am Grima." she grinned. "I have come to make sure my past vessel take on the same course that I did. As much as I hate to admit it, this wretched heart of mine still has quite the soft spot for you, I do not wish to hurt you. I'm merely after my past self." she spoke after she was suddenly behind me. "Good day, mother."

After that I saw neither Meyome for weeks, I prayed to Naga every day that MY Meyome was safe. Out of the blue a young woman in Plegian robes busted into my work, badly beaten and exhausted.

She looked at me with a glimmer of recognition, "You, I know you, please, who am I? Why did I have the urge to come here? Please!"

I had heard of this, it was rare condition called amnesia, memory loss. I healed her injuries and was excused from work. I took her on a walk far from town. Finally resting in a field, I told her what her name was, I then looked at her and without telling her anything, I sealed the forgotten past memories. She passed out, and I left her there to rest. When I finally saw her again with the shepards, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was smiling, at the side of the young prince himself. I was so happy to see her smiling again I ran home, and broke down in a sob. I made sure to stay updated about her, her climb to grandmaster tactitian, her marraige to the prince, and the birth of their daughter.

~End flashback~

I fell to the floor crying.

"Lady Hanon." Katrynne croutched down and brought me in for a hug.

-Meyome's POV-

"They said they already headed out, but they didn't say where they were going?" I muttered as we walked through the streets.

"That's odd even for them," Chrom chuckled.

"Did you hear? Risen have appeared on the outskirts of town!"

Chrom and I whipped out heads to the disscussion.

"Thankfully those two young shepards were closeby!"

I ran over to the people talking, "Excuse me, but where did the risen appear?"

"Lady Meyome! J-Just outside the southern gate."

"Chrom!" I shouted as I ran, even if the two shepards weren't my children, depending on how many risen there were, they would need back up.

"Right beside you!" Chrom caught up to my side. "If it's Lucina and Morgan they better be ready for an earful!" he scowled.

I chuckled as we approached the southern gate that was currently closed.

"Open the gate!" Chrom shouted and the doors were opened enough to let me and him out. Sure enough in the middle of a hoard of Risen, were Lucina and Morgan. "Lucina! Morgan!"

"Mom! Dad!" Morgan chuckled, "We figured you'd be the ones to come!" he swung his custom silver sword.

"Father, we know you're likely upset, but we were nearby, we couldn't just let the risen get into town!" she used the parallel Falchion and beheaded a risen in front of her.

"Mom would be out here alone if it was her," Morgan brought up and I chuckled.

"He's right, I would be."

"And you would definately get an earful!" he furrowed his brows and swung the Falchion, slicing a risen strait down the middle.

"Yea, yea, yea." 'Gods forbid he finds out I've done it more than he already knows.' I chuckled. "Geez, this'll take too long at this rate. Moragn!"

"Understood!"

We both sent an rexcaliber fly towards each other, defeating several risen between us and finally clearing a path to each other. Meeting in the middle I analyzed our surrounding and barked out a strategy.

"Right!" the three nodded in unison. I smiled as I got into position and we all went on a rampage. These risen were great in numbers, but they were far weaker than many of the other hoards we had faced. In no time at all we had defeated them.

"The benefit to knowing magic is taking out enemies from a distance or multiple enemies at once." Morgan beamed a chuckle.

Lucina popped her brother upside the head, "And you couldn't have done all that before mother and father got here? You would have saved us quite the earful from Father."

"Whether we got here at the end or not, you'd still be getting the earful!" Chrom slid up behind our children. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched them both hang their heads as Chrom scolded them.

When I felt they had suffered enough, I stepped in, "Chrom, I think they've learned their lesson. We dont really even have room to scold, had it been us, we would have gone out there on our own as well."

"That's different! We're adults!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do I need to bring _that_ up in front of them?"

Chrom visably cringed, "No!" he cleared his throat. "No. Very well, I guess I'll let it slide this time. As you said, we would have done the same." he turned back to the kids, "But don't do it again! Let them close the gates, and run to get backup!" he scolded one last time before turning to walk away.

I gave my kids a thumbs up, they smiled and bowed their heads in thanks. "Come on now you two, lets go."

They both hurried to my sides. Morgan was the first to speak, "So what were you going to say about father being an adult?"

"That's only for me to know. If I let it slip, I wont have anything to hang over his head now will I?" I chukled, lest they find out about Chrom's fear of bathing alone. Before our marriage, I always wondered why Fredrick would stand outside the mens tent. That night I accidentally ran in on Chrom, Fredrick had heard a sound in the nearby trees and had gone to invesigate. Since our mariage was consumated, he's never bathed without me. "That wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

"I guess not." Morgan smiled as he put his hands behind his head. "So what are we going to do now? It's already almost dusk."

"I suppose we could simply go for dinner." I smiled, bringing him to my side, my arm hanging over his shoulder.

"Excellent! I heard about an exceptionally good restaurant that opened not too long ago while we were out of town!" Chrom smiled. "I've been wanting to try it!"

"It seems our love of food does not come from Mother alone." Lucina chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

After another long night of love-making, a soft light peeked through our curtains. Chrom had passed out a short time ago, after trying to get himself up for yet another round. I had finally urged him for us to stop for the night, as dawn was likely near. Sure enough, he passed out and dawn followed soon after. I remained awake however, sitting up with the sheet over my lap, knees clutched to my chest. Today was the day that we headed out to face my evil-future-self. I sighed and looked over to my husband, a smile spreading across my face. He looked so peaceful, any thoughts I had of telling him my plan were immediately vanquished. For I wanted to let him keep this peaceful expression for as long as possible. I stood and grabbed my robe before hurrying to bathe. The warm water caressed my body, tingling my pounded nether regions. I relaxed a little before reaching for a small hand towel and cleaning myself.

-Chrom's POV-

I opened my eyes slightly, noticing the absence of heat from my darling wife.

"I swear, my hair will start turning gray within the week because of her. Her and the kids." I groaned, rolling out of bed. I walked around the bed and the absence of her robe. I grabbed my own, wrapped up and left for the baths. When I walked up and cracked the door I heard Meyome's voice from inside.

"What am I going to do if that doesn't work?! UGH! Why does this have to be so hard sometimes?!" She then took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Relax, Meyome. You have to keep a level head if you wanna figure out the best plan if the original idea ends up not working!"

I knocked on the door as I pushed it open. "Meyome? You in here?"

"Y-Yea!"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

-Lucina's POV-

I stood at my window, fully dressed in my armor. The suns soft rays slowly peeking over the horizon. I wondered how many of our allies were already awake and ready as well, Inigo? Aunt Lissa? Aversa? Henry, Tharja and Noire? Were they all preparing for today's journey? Or did they already take care of preparations last night? I heard my bedroom door open behind me.

"I figured you would be up and ready."

"Morgan." I spoke, never looking away from the open window. "I assume you've been up all night?"

"Yes, if I can help mother by thinking of a few possible battle strategies, then I'm more than willing to lose a couple hours of sleep." Morgans voice lacked the normal high pitched cheerfulness it normally had. It was deeper, and far more serious than I would have thought possible for him.

"I agree, I was up in the courtyard most of the night, training." I expecting an 'and nothing was broken' joke, but I knew I would not get it today. "You remembered to go get Mothers gift last night correct?"

"Yes, her grandmaster's uniform is in my room now. I left the box on my bed while I retreated to the library."

"The library? All night?" I took only a single step back as to turn and face him.

"I went to go over the old records of the last fight with Grima, and records of major war strategies. Leave it to Mom to have everything organized so meticulously." his head hung as a solemn smile spread across his face.

"You're really that worried about her?"

"I am, I have a sick feeling in my stomach from worrying so much." he raised his head, finally revealing the tears building up in his eyes.

"Everything will be ok, Morgan." I walked over and embraced him, he returned my hug with a vice grip. I heard his sniffles soon after,he wasn't the only one who was worried. My own tears rolled silently down my face.

-Meyome's POV-

I walked down the hall as I dried my hair, headed towards my children's rooms. Lucina was the easier one to wake, so I figured I would go to her first. However, as I approached her room I noticed it was slightly cracked open.

I felt my brows furrow, 'She better not have tried to sneak Inigo into her room again.'

"I went to go over the old records of the last fight with Grima, and records of major war strategies. Leave it to Mom to have everything organized so meticulously."

'Morgan?' I was more shocked that he was up this early. I peeked into to see his head hung, by the window Lucina stood with a worried expression upon her face. I could only imagine the look on my son, but I could only see the back of his head.

"You're really that worried about her?"

"I am, I have a sick feeling in my stomach from worrying so much." he raised his head.

Lucina hurried to stand in front of her brother and borought him into a hug. "Everything will be ok, Morgan." her head lowered, I faintly saw the drops fall from her cheeks. I turn and slowly lean against the wall, tears welling in my eyes. I hadn't even realized how much trouble I was causing everyone. I knew they had been concerned over my out of character behavior, but I didn't know they had been this worried. I was angry at myself that it took seeing my own children crying over me for it to finally sink in. To the side I saw Chrom walking up and held my hand out to stop him. As my head lowered the welling tears finally ran down my cheeks.

"Hey, you go make sure we have our things ready. I'll take care of the children." Chrom whispered before walking past me. He knocked before heading in the room. "Good morning, I'm shocked to see you two already awake. What's wrong?"

"Father."

"Dad."

My heart shattered as their voices cracked. I walked off, I couldn't handle it.

I ended up walking all the way to the shepherds meeting Hall. I wasn't too shocked to see everyone was already there.

"Good morning." I bowed my head, "Is it safe to assume everyone is ready?"

Mutters of confirmation filled the hall.

"All right, lets go over the travel plans."

-Chrom's POV-

It took a little while before the children stopped crying, worried to death about Meyome possibly being reckless in the upcoming battle. I gave them my word, that I would stay close to her.

"Let's go find your mother now. She wasn't there when I woke up." I smiled.

"You're not instilling a lot of confidence Father." Lucina spoke as she rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes.

"It's fine, I have a feeling on where she went." I pulled her in for a hug. "My bet is she wandered to the Shepherds hall.

"Hey I'll meet you out front then, I gotta grab the outfit for mom."

I looked to my oldest with a quizzical look. "As a combined gift from us, we got the tailor to make another grandmasters outfit."

"She'll be greatly appreciative of that." I chuckled.

After meeting up with Morgan at the front we made our own way to the Hall. Sure enough, there was Meyome. Bent over a map, with her cloak on a nearby chair, explaining whatever plan she had come up to everyone, Frederick and Lady Lyndis at her immediate sides. Frederick saw me walking up and stepped to the side. I walked up and kissed her cheek, but she paid little attention to me as she looked the other way at Lyndis.

"Lyn, I want you and the others of your world to stay here and protect the capital."

"Then why the hell did you track us all down if you were just going to leave us behind?" Nergal scoffed to himself.

"Well, originally, I had planned to take you all with us. However, after yesterdays attack I knew the city and surrounding towns would be in trouble if we didn't leave someone to help the guards protect it. I knew there weren't many that I could trust this task to. You are all experienced warriors who are exceptionally strong." She smiled. "I have faith in all of you, even you Nergal."

He whipped his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"You have our word, the city and surrounding areas will be safe in our hands." Lyn brought her in for one final hug before the entire caravan started heading out of town.

"I'm not worried about Lyn and them, but are you sure it's wise to leave Nergal with them?" I slowed down to walk beside her.

"I have faith in him." She smiled as she briefly touched my arm. She looked up to the sky, "Beautiful day today isn't it?"

"Yes, it's very pleasant. What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" She looked over to me.

"You always comment on the weather or the scenery when you start thinking." I chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Just trying to come up with a strategy. That's all." She smiled.

She returned her gaze to the sky and that expression returned to her face. That was not her strategizing expression, that was her 'I'm thinking of something I don't wanna think about' expression. Then again, with the fight we were going to, she very well could have been strategizing. She wore the same look when she had to think of how to defeat her own father. And before even that, when we went to face Gangrel. I kept an eye on her as we walked to Port Ferox. Going as quickly as we could, we still only made it by nightfall. Meyome entranced with her thought the entire time we loaded the ship, as she was pacing at one point she actually tripped, though I was not beside her to catch her, thankfully Gaius was.

"Thanks." She didn't even smile as she kissed his cheek before beginning to pace again. While part of me seethed, part of me was worried. Even Gaius' wife, Sumia (who was standing not even 3 steps away), looked not angry, but extremely concerned.

"She's seriously out of it, my lord. Her eyes were vacant just now." Sumia walked over to me.

"She isn't in there at all. I've never seen bubbles so distracted." Gaius crossed his arms.

"Nor have I." I mused.

"Perhaps a celebration on the ship, my lord, would lift her spirits?" Cordelia smiled. "Tomorrow is her birthday. Not to mention, she does favor the brew when she wants to relax."

"I've lost count how many times I've seen her take one to her study." Miriel walked up, her husband, Vaike, not far behind after loading some stuff onto the ship. "Alcohol is a depressant; it slows down the brain. It would be beneficial for her at this juncture to have some intake. Perhaps it would allow her to think more rationally."

"It's settled!" Gregor barged in with his wife, Nowi, sitting upon his shoulders. "Today we make with the merry!"

"I hate to be so rough on the lass, but I don't plan to let her out drink me!" Basilio chuckled.

We all looked to her to see she was still pacing, not even paying attention to her surroundings as she ran face first into a giant pile of crates. Tharja popping up at her side to help. Everyone looked to me.

"All right then, but I don't want you all having to fight with a hangover so don't go overboard." I sighed.

"Yes sir!" they all cheered and ran off. I looked back over to Meyome as she almost went off the dock. Thankfully this time Tiki had swooped in and kept her from falling into the water.

"Thanks Tiki," I walked over and picked up Meyome bridal style before she could walk off and get into more trouble.

"Her aura radiates of her internal conflict. She will not settle so easily. You must distract her thoughts until the others return."

I looked down into my arms. Her eyes stared up at me, vacant except a quick glimmer of recognition. She then rested her head on my chest before the vacant look returned. 'I'll take her on the ship for now.' I thought as I walked up the plank onto the ship. I carried her down to our quarters and set her on the bed, removing her cloak from off her shoulders. I then took off my own armor and set it all down on top of the desk in an orderly fashion. all the small noises came from my wife as she sat on the bed, not moving an inch.

"Meyome?" I sat down in front of her. Waving my hand in front of her face, shaking her, doing everything I could to try and get her attention. The only thing I got was no results. "perhaps something more extreme would snap her out of it? Like a kiss?"

"Could that really work," she mumbled as her eyebrows furrowed as she showed the first sign of an expression.

Now was my chance, I hurried in and kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed. When I got no response from that, my brows furrowed as I reached under her shirt and massaged her sides, sliding my hands down her curves. Still nothing. Getting desperate, I went even further by tugging down her pants to her knees, wetting my finger and sliding it into her cave as I leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmmm!?" I heard her exclaim before she began pushing against my chest.

"There you are, love." I chuckled as I pulled away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she flailed her arms in an attempt to strike me.

"You've been spacing out ever since we left the capital. I figured with it being nightfall, it was about time you came to your senses."

She stood up, "Nightfall? Already? How far did we get?" she asked as she stood to pull her pants up and refasten her buckles.

"We arrived here at the port a short while ago. The ship is being loaded as we speak."

"Wow, I'm sorry… I really did space out, didn't I?" she looked down to the floor with concerned.

"That's an understatement. You almost tripped and when Gaius caught you, you kissed him. you walked face first into a pile of crates, and you walked off the side of the dock."

"I did WHAT?!" she shrieked in horror as she brought her hands up to her mouth. "Gaius!? On the li-?"

"Thankfully no, on the cheek. And don't worry, Sumia wasn't mad either. She was actually really worried. Said you didn't even look like you were there."

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone so much lately. It's not my intention."

"Of course it isn't," I chuckled as I stood, drawing her into my arms. "you don't have to even say it, we know you're thinking of a battle strategy. And we're grateful you put you're whole being into your thoughts, we just wish you wouldn't zone out in the process." I chuckle, recalling the first time it had happened on our way to fight Gangrel. Everyone had freaked when she ran face first into several trees before Stahl had picked her up and placed her onto his horse.

"I'm sorry," she hung her head.

"Stop apologizing." I lifted her head up by her chin and laid my lips upon hers. My arm wrapped around her lower back as to bring her form flush against my own. A gasp escaped her lips that caused me to throb. Her hand grabbed my shirt in her fist with a small tug.

"Meyome? What's wrong?"

"Chrom... can we do it? It will be a while until the others return right?" she blushed as she looked to the side.

I started reaching for the rim of her shirt. Lifting it over her head and reaching behind her to remove her bra. Cupping her in my hand and bending over to take her large breasts into my mouth I spoke with my lips against her skin, "I will take you any chance that may allow it." My hands gripping at her sides eliciting the moans from her soft lips however before continuing further, I stepped back. "I want you to get out of your trousers, I'll be right back." I kissed her forehead. Exiting the room I went above deck and caught eye of Frederick, "Frederick, if I may ask a favor?"

"Of course, milord."

"Please tell Lucina and Morgan to lead another inventory check before the ship is loaded. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Frederick had an uncomfortable expression on his face as he didn't look me in the eye. Instead looking up with a cough, "Yes milord, I will make sure no one boards in that time. I'm sure Milady has a lot on her mind, please take good care of her for us."

"Thank you Frederick. But why cant yo-"

"You are presenting quite proudly milord."

I looked down, my arousal showing as clear as day. I blushed as I turned around, "I apologize for putting you in an awkward position, in my attempt to distract Meyome, I myself became like this."

"If you used such measures to distract milady, I'm sure she has been left in quite the uncomfortable position. You should return to her quickly." Frederick chuckled.

"Of course." I nodded and headed back towards the cabins.

-Meyome's POV-

"That asshole!" I fumed after a minute of sitting on the bed in nothing more than my panties, that way if someone walked in I could at least say that I was changing. I covered my chest and walked over to the small circular window, seeing Frederick's mouth moving as he was facing the boat. Was Chrom on deck? I sighed and went back to the bed. Lying on my side I figured I'd punish him by not giving him any. I tried to ignore the heat between my legs and go to sleep. But my legs kept squirming, only agitating it further. I heard the door open.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting. Shall we continue?" the bed sunk from the new weight being put on it.

"I don't want to anymore." I mumbled. 'Damn, why didn't I just stay silent?!'

"We both know that's not true, once you get aroused you could go all night." he chuckled as he began placing light kisses on my neck.

I wiggled my head around from the slight tickle of his fluttering lips. Chrom was a gentle lover for the most part, but when he got extremely aroused and craved the feel of my flesh, he became a bit rougher and much more dominant. It was quite possible that my time was approaching and tonight I wanted both sides of the coin that was Chrom. I would let him start off normally with the gentler nature he possessed, but my plan was to deprive him of satisfaction, eventually building him to that more desperate side he hid so well. His soft kisses and rough hands traveled my back as I adjusted myself as so he had nothing to grind himself against. The more frequently timed aggravated grunts in my ear cued me in that my plan was working, he was beginning to get restless. He reached and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my rear back to meet his groin, the firmness pressed against my rear. In a spark of evil genius, I rubbed back against him before adjusting, flipping over and continuing the gentle love, denying him my groin or legs to subtly grind upon. A near silent grumble preceded the gentle flutter like kisses to my jaw and lips. His hands smoothly sliding over all my curves, I felt the warmth of his chest through his tunic.

I pulled back, clutching his shirt, "Chro-!" faster than I could utter his name, his tunic was gone and I was pulled back down onto him. His right hand traveled up the small of my back and caressed the back of my neck, while the left traveled down and brought my hips down to meet his. I licked his bottom lip invitingly, letting him stick his tongue into my mouth and re-explore the crevices he knew so well. The kissing noises echoed throughout the cabin resonated in my ears and made my body even hotter.

"Let's make this trip interesting." Chrom smirked after pulling away. He reached for my panties, I pushed off of him right as he grabbed them.

"Don't even think about it, Chrom!"

A toothy grin spread across his face as he quickly pulled his arm back, ripping them off me.

"What is it with you and ripping my panties off me?!"

I quickly found myself on my back, my husband looming over me. "You act as if you don't like it, when in reality," he reached his hand down and lightly rubbed my folds. "It's one of the things that arouses you the most. Despite my gentle nature, you like it more when I'm rougher with you."

'So he figured it out,' I thought to myself.

"Which is why you deprave me, you silently challenge me to take what I want."

'He even knows my strategy?!' my eyes widened. 'Impossible!'

"So today, just for you, I'll be rough. This time I don't care if the others find out. I want the world to know from your cries, that I'm the one, the only one, who makes your body experience such pleasure." his eyes narrowed, and a chill went up my spine.

"Chrom," my voice trailed off.

The expensive fabric of the sheets screamed as he tore a long strip of it off, with another smirk he flipped me over, tying my hands behind my back before pulling me up. "Spread your legs." he ordered. My knees spread to shoulder width apart, my innards quivering. I heard the rustling of clothes and went to turn my head the sharp voice snapped, "head forward."

Looking back to the front, I decided I would hand over control, just to see what all he would do. I had to pick my moments on when to test his resolve. See if he really could seize control as he was trying to do. With hands tightly on my forearms I was bent over as he held my body at a 90-degree-angle as he suddenly thrusted into me, sheathing himself inside me completely, causing me to cry out in shock.

"Ready?" I heard the sly smile on his face, it was a rhetorical question, not needing an answer as he immediately started moving.

I pulled in my lips and muted my moans. In response, Chrom slammed into me, causing me to cry out, "don't hold back, remember what I said. Your cries will remind the world, that your body is mine."

This slightly possessive side of Chrom made me warm, as he didn't really show it too often. Except for lately, as it seemed that after Eliwood kissed my cheek he became high on his guard. I sighed but it was quickly followed by another loud moan, forced out by another of Chroms rough thrusts into my sweet spot, quickly causing me to come.

"Now we have two issues. One," He spoke while grabbing my right breast, "You allowed yourself to get distracted. Two," He grabbed my left breast, and pulled me up against his back, "You came without me and without even telling me."

"Chrom you know tha-Ahhhh!" Chrom had thrusted straight forward, into my sweet spot once again.

"I dont wanna hear excuses." the growl like voice grazed my ear.

'What have I brought upon myself?' my thoughts contradicted my bodies response to his rough handling, my core throbbing, shivers racing up my spine, and a smile spreading itself across my face.

"That begging look in your eyes, it makes me want to lock you up and hide you away somewhere, so that no one else can even know you can make such a lewd face."

"Does it arouse you, my lord, to know you're the only one to see this lewd side of me?"

"You have no idea." His teeth grazed my neck just below my ear as he began thrusting into me again. "I'll make sure you cant walk out of this room."

 **Sorry it took so long to get this up loves, I was fighting a really nasty bug that left me sick for almost a whole month. Enjoy the new chapter! I'll post chapter 9 (the final chapter) in a couple days.**


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes opened, groaning as I sat up.

"Here." I looked up to see my husband in just his pants, a glass of water in his hand extended towards me. "Sorry, I went too far."

"Its ok. I liked it." I blushed as I recalled how roughly he treated me. I wanted him to take charge, but he ended up dominating me. And rather be terrified, it only excited me more. My hips twinged as I moved around, but when I tried to sit on the edge of the bed, my womanhood screamed at me and I fell to my side with a hiss and a 'shit!'

"But at what cost? Gods I'm an idiot! Will you even be able to fight?" he plopped down on the bed by me. I forced myself to sit up.

"Hey look at me," I turned his head towards me, "I'll be fine. I just need to rest." I set my head upon his bare leg.

"I know that much," He chuckled, his brows still furrowed with worry. "I meant are you going to be too sore to fight?"

"I might be a little slower. But I'll see if Stahl has and medicines. His father and his brother are apothecaries. He's sure to have something." I smiled, moving to lay my head down on his lap. "What time is it?"

"The moon rose to the highest point in the sky not too long ago. We pushed off and everyone is celebrating on deck."

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?"

He gave a half-hearted chuckle, "I figured you had forgotten. Can you walk? Or shall I carry you?"

"If you carry me then they'll all know."

"With the way you were crying out, Meyome, I'm sure they already know." he kissed my temple as my face exploded red. "I'll help you dress, afterwards we'll make our way up."

"Fine."

-Lucina's POV-

Tiki descended onto the ship where everyone was drinking and making merry. I had to report to Fredrick that Morgan, Tiki, and I had returned with the specified tombs and battle stones for the dragonkin and taguels. I took my leave of them and found Frederick speaking with Gaius.

"I certainly hope he didn't try to use _that_ as Milady's present." Fredrick groaned.

"Even if he did, I don't think Bubbles would mind," Gaius laughed. "You heard her as well as the rest of us."

"What are you all speaking of?" I walked up to them.

"Nothing you need to worry about little princess," Gaius ruffled my hair before he walked off to his wife, Sumia.

"Did you retrieve all that I put on the list?"

"I did." I nodded.

"Excellent, we didn't have many, and as milady would say, its better to be safe than sorry." He smiled as he took the bag I was holding. "I'll go put this with the rest of the inventory." he bowed before walking away.

"I wonder," The low whisper in my ear sent a chill up my spine. I whipped around to see Inigo. He had a mischievous smirk on his face, his cheeks flushed a light pink from the alcohol he had been consuming.

"You wonder what?"

"If you have the potential to moan as loud as your mother," He smiled wider as he pulled me in by the waist, "I'd love to hear you like that."

KONK!

"How could you speak like that in front of a lady!" Olivia had popped Inigo upside the head with an empty mug. "I'm so sorry princess!" she bowed before dragging her son off and obviously giving him quite the earful off to the side.

Meanwhile what everyone was saying finally made sense, and it was no wonder Fredrick had sent us on that sudden errand. I looked to the side to see father carrying mother onto the deck, almost everyone looking at them and cheering. Mother buried her face into Fathers chest as he chuckled, sporting quite the blush of his own. I saw Stahl walk up to them and hand mother a vial of medicine with a smile on his face. Mother was flushed as she bowed her head with an embarrassed smile before drinking from the vial and handing it back to him. After that, it wasn't long before Father put her down and she began to walk about. At that moment everyone gathered around mother and after Father's count of 3 everyone shouted 'Happy Birthday!'

Mother was left speechless, and after a moment of processing she chuckled, "Oh yea, I guess that was today."

Father looked to Frederick, who stood close by him and chuckled, "Told you."

"Don't worry though Mey! When we get back to Ylisse after this battle we're goin to throw you a real party!" Vaike smiled, thrusting his drink in the air, earning a cheer from many.

-Meyome's POV-

I continued to watch everyone goof off as we sailed to the small island, catching sight of the dancer doing just that alongside her buzzed son and husband. My neck burned, Chrom's eyes remaining on me as I walked over to them.

"Olivia, got a minute?"

"O-Of course." She smiled nervously.

I pulled her off to the side, Chrom, Inigo, and Kellam looking over at us curiously. Setting my elbows on the ships railing, I looked across the horizon. "In this final battle, I want you to stick close to me."

"My lady?" I glanced to see she had tilted her head.

"Just," I looked down. "Please. I think I have a plan, but you're vital to its success."

She sheepishly nodded her head, "Very well, Milady. Was that it?"

"Yep, that was it." I smiled before she walked off.

"So what was that about?" Chrom asked as he walked over and leaned down just enough to place a soft kiss upon my neck.

I covered the spot with my hand, partially in embarrassment, partially because I didn't want the feeling of his lips on my skin to ever go away. I allowed myself to remain wrapped in his arms as we approached the remainder of the way to the island. Everyone becoming silent as we trekked to the top, battling rouge risen and Grimleal along the way. But when neared the summit, Grima took to the sky, startling some of the horses.

"Shit!" I cursed, "How the hell are we supposed to get up there?!"

"I will assist." The heavenly voice echoed around us.

"Naga." Chrom mumbled.

"Remember Awakener! The power I gave you cannot destroy Grima."

"It'll only put him back to sleep," I muttered.

"Correct, Fellblood."

"You know my lineage, I wish I could say I am surprised." I chuckled half-heartedly, hanging my head.

"You possess power not so different from my own."

"We need to find a way to break this unholy cycle!" Chrom scowled, "We can't just keep putting Grima back to sleep every few centuries. Otherwise, we merely will his vengeance on our descendants!"

This was my opportunity.

"I may know a way." I lifted my head and looked to Chrom.

"Is it the strategy you were trying to come up with yesterday?"

"Kind of, I thought of this first, yesterday I was trying to come up with a back up."

"So what was it?"

"Well, the other me claimed the dragon and I were the same, yes? If I strike the final blow, he'd be killed by his own hand, see what I'm saying?"

"Meyome! Ingenious! Naga, will it work?"

She paused, "Perhaps. But there would be consequences."

"Aren't there always?" I sighed.

"Grima's heart and Meyome's are inexorably linked. Dragon and Woman can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Meyome's life."

"I figured as much. I am prepared to face that fate."

"However, there is a chance you could survive. But it is small indeed. You have bound our heart to those of many others in this world. If those bonds prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. However, not even a thousand human friendships surpass the dragons grip. The most probable outcome, is that you will cease to exist."

I knew that this was likely going to be the case, however, I was still frightened. Giving up my life, my husband, my children, and my friends. It was something I didn't want to do. But I would not subject my descendants to Grima's wrath.

"Meyome will cease to be?!" Chrom shouted. "Out of the question! We will find another way to destroy the Fell Dragon!"

"Chrom, stop. You're not thinking abut this clearly! Think of what your sister would have wanted!"

"Emmeryn would never have asked you to give up your life!" I had never seen him this angry. his eyes looked glassy, as if he wanted to cry.

"What is my one life, when it is weighed against the life of millions?! Your people! Valm, Regna Ferox, Chon'Sin! All of the people will be in danger, whether it's now or centuries down the road when Grima re-awakens! If I can stop the cycle-!"

"What about me?! What about our children?! Our friends?!"

I felt all eyes on me, I heard the crying of some of my friends and their children. I even heard the sniffing of my own son as he muttered an 'I knew it'.

"There has to be another way! We just have to find it! Promise me, Meyome! Promise me you wont do this!" he stepped forwards and firmly grabbed my shoulders.

"Chrom, you know I love you. I love our children. And I love all of you, my dearest friends" I looked around with a smile, then faced Chrom again, "but this is my decision."

"Meyome," Tears silently rolled down his cheeks, he obviously didn't care anymore if the others saw him cry. After he had swore to not cry in front of others after Emmeryn's 'death' (before we had found her again).

"The time for deliberation is over, Awakener."

"Please, give us a moment." I stepped forward.

"Very well, but do make haste, time runs short. More of the Grimleal approach from the base of the mountain."

So after a quick huddle with Chrom, the soldiers were chosen. I kissed him as we finished, but as I went to push away he pulled me back in.

"I love you."

I smiled, "I love you, too." I was caught off guard when he forcefully pulled me in for another kiss.

"Are you ready, exhalted one?"

"We are." Chrom nodded as we all looked overhead to the giant form of Grima. However he refused to let go of my hand.

Our final team was of course Chrom and myself, but fighting with us was our children, Morgan and Lucina, along with Henry, Tharja, Lissa, Maribelle, Lon'qu, Priam, Olivia, Panne, Tiki, Basilio, Aversa, and Frederick. Giving everyone time to kiss and hug their children and spouses before gathering off to the side. all who were left behind fought off the attacking Grimleal as Naga transported us onto the back of the fell dragon. From the head of the fell dragon, the other me glared at us with great distaste. Her glare harshened when she locked her golden yellow eyes with my own, the purple aura surrounding her growing, her jet black locks flowing in the wind.

"Wretched son of Naga, you will be destroyed!" The feral growl passed her lips.

"Are you ready, Meyome?" Chrom gripped my hand tighter for a brief moment before letting go in order to draw his sword..

I scoffed, "As ready as I'll ever be." I then returned the glare the evil me was giving me. "It's time to finish this."

"Right."

As we prepared to fight, the other me smirked and giant spikes erupted from the fell dragon's back. Getting a critical hit on everyone, she cackled triumphantly.

"Hrrngh!" Chrom grunted as he bent over to lean upon Falchion, many others leaning on their horse's backs, supporting themselves on their weapons or simply falling to their knees. Chrom began panting, "Wh-What, nggh, What manner of magic?"

"Magic?" Basilio panted a fake chuckle, "That was a damn catastrophe!" He finished before grimacing. "She's weakened us all! She's… too strong!"

"It cannot end like this! I won't have all our struggle be for naught!" even the sturdy Frederick was left a panting mess.

Lucina looked terrified as she leaned upon her parallel Falchion, "No… This darkness… The future is upon us! Oh gods… F-Father!" the tears threatened her eyes.

"And so it ends, Meyome." The other me scowled. "See now how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless?!" She side chopped the air, "You have thrown all your lives away, and the result is the same!"

"Damn you! We're not dead yet!" I yelled as I forced myself to stand up straight, a scowl plastered to my face.

She scoffed, "Details." She then looked off to the side. "But yes, I suppose it's time I got you off my back, so to speak- Permanently."

"No," I gasped, 'a fall from this height would surely kill everyone.'

"Of course you don't want that, do you? You do have a choice, you know." She spoke with a sly smile. "It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends, just become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. Just know if you refuse, you'll have to watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!"

"I…" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"No, Meyome! Don't do it!" Chrom grunted.

"She's lying!" Lissa seemed to be tearing up from the sound of her voice. "It's definitely a trap!"

The other me bellowed, "ENOUGH! I will have your answer now! Will you save these worms? Will you join me and become a GOD?"

I grit my teeth and whipped my head up as I opened my eyes, "Do you think I'm fucking stupid? You'll just kill them anyway!"

"Well duh," she sighed. "Of course I would. I just thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image. But so be it, leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!"

"AHHH!" I screamed as I was quickly pulled into a black portal.

"MEYOME!" -Chrom

"MOM!" –Lucina and Morgan

When I opened my eyes only the other me was in sight, everything else was black.

"Where the hell am I?" I was already aggravated as I looked around.

"Where your god wills you to be. Now if you'll excuse me," she turned as if to leave. "I have some fleas to get off my back."

"No! I wont let you!" I pulled out my tomb.

"You're really still trying to resist me?" She scoffed with her brows furrowed. "Very well, I'll end you first!" she spoke as she attacked, knocking me down. My vision and hearing blurred to nothing.

"Damn, it's so dark. it's like a sea of black. I have nothing, no strategies, no cards left to play. She… she's won. I cant see… I cant hear," I scoffed a chuckle. "Is this how it ends? With me feeling… nothing?" I closed my eyes.

"- -ve to - -ack!" a male voice pierced through the darkness.

"That voice," My eyes opened slowly.

"Yo- ha- - fi- back! - -ghting!"

"Is that… who I think it is?" I lifted my head off the ground a bit.

"Fight ba-! - -ave to keep -ing! FIGHT BACK, MEYOME! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!"

"It is… That's Chrom!" I caught a smirk tugging at my lips. "I hear you, asshole." I spoke as I struggled to get to my feet, keeping my ears peeled as I searched for the other, Grima-possessed, me.

"What?! NO! You are mine now! The dragons grip cannot be broken!" she seemed to be getting nervous.

"Come back to us, Meyome!" Lissa's voice rang. The voices of all my other comrades following hers.

"I know it would take more than this to stop you, milady!" – Frederick

"A-Answer us, Meyome!" – Lon'qu

"Get up this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!" – Maribelle

"Do not rob the Taguel of one of our last true champions!" – Panne

"Get up, Meyome! No one goes down without my say so…" – Tharja

"Please, Meyome! I haven't shown you my newest dance yet!" – Olivia

"I know the darkness is warm and delicious, but too much of a good thing is just bad!" – Henry

"Pull yourself together, lass! Death is overrated, believe me!" – Basilio

"Oh, Meyome, no taking the easy way out, I haven't finished with you yet!" – Aversa

"True champions find victory in the darkest hour! Show us, Meyome!" – Priam

"You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Meyome!" –Tiki

"Please! You must return to us, Mother!" – Lucina

"Mother! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!" – Morgan

I hardened my expression at the voices of my children. "I hear them," I groaned as I struggled to my feet. My vision returning, I saw the oth- or rather, I saw Grima, and scowled. "The voices of my children, and the voices of my friends!"

Grima looked terrified as he looked around, "No! Stop this at once! Silence those wretched voices! You're all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOTHING!"

"Damn, I guess after allowing Grima take control you've forgotten the voices of your friends. It's a shame that you really aren't me, because now, I definitely don't feel bad about killing myself." I sighed.

"Return to me, MY LOVE!" Chrom's voice rang out again. "Your bond with us, with me, with our children. Its stronger than even the fell dragons might!"

"Chrom," I smiled to myself. "I'm coming, my love." I looked up, "I'M COMING!"

Cracks formed all around me, and when my surroundings shattered, I was once again amongst my comrades. All of them smiling as they looked to me.

"Children of man," Naga's voice rang out in our hearts. "Take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!"

Light radiated from all of us and we all felt rejuvenated.

"LET'S GO!" I cried out.

"RIGHT!" Rang out from everyone.

"Hear my words, Awakener!" Naga spoke again. "Grima's servants will beset you to no end! Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, you will be faced with a choice. If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive, but return to his slumber."

"So be it." Chrom nodded.

"But should Meyome strike in Chrom's stead, both her life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all."

'Naga,' I prayed so that the others wouldn't hear, 'I have already decided to deliver the blow myself, when I do, please transport the others to safety.'

I moved first, heading straight for Grima, Grima's long body wore me out and I was only able to get about a third of the way there. "Olivia!" I looked behind me and called out .

"I'm coming!" Olivia responded as she darted over to and stopping beside me, doing a dance to rejuvenate me.

"Thanks Olivia, that's all I needed. Everyone, protect Chrom, those are your final orders."

Everyone gave me 'WHAT?!' looks as I ran closer to Grima, preparing my Thoron, my favorite tomb.

A moment after I stopped, a hand found its way to my shoulder, "I'm not letting you do this alone!"

"Chrom!" I turned only to get a face full of my husband, a bit behind him was Fredrick. Chrom must have jumped on Frederick's horse before they headed my way.

"Let's do it together." He smiled.

I sighed, "Fine."

Together we ran towards Grima, the others had gathered around us and were fending off attacking Risen.

"Ready?" Chrom grabbed my hand.

"Let's do it." I squeezed his hand before we both rushed Grima.

"Return to me, come. After all we are one and the same." Grima smiled arrogantly.

"LIAR!" I went to call out, but Chrom beat me to it. "She is NOTHING like you!"

With the power of our combined, in-sync attacks, Grima was quickly brought to his knees. "NNGH! AAAAUGHHH! DAMN YOU!"

"Now Meyome, this is our chance. I'm going to finish it." Chrom spoke, as he stepped closer to Grima.

"Naga." I spoke as I got in between Chrom and Grima. Before he could question my action the Divine Dragon spoke.

"Yes…" The voice of the goddess rang before, one by one, my comrades were teleported off the back of the fell dragon.

I prepared the final blow, Grima looked shocked, "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same." I furrowed my brows. "Now I can give my life to protect those I care for.

Chrom who had been watching our comrades disappear, was now looking at me with wide eyes. "Meyome, NO!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I will and I am, it's only right we meet our end together. I'll see you in hell." I smiled and threw the attack before Chrom could stop me, his arms wrapping around my frame.

"NOOOO!" Grima cried out as he perished.

It wasn't even a minute before my existence began to fade as well. "Damn, that was quick," I chuckled, looking at my fading hand.

"Meyome! My love, no! Ah gods, NO!" Chrom sounded choked up, I turned in his arms to see him with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Chrom. For everything." I smiled, caressing his cheek in my hand. "Be sure to make up awesome stories about me to tell Lucina as she grows. And be sure to take care of our children that came from the future as well." I chuckled, then pushed away from his embrace before backing a couple paces away from him. "Tell everyone I loved them, and… may we meet again, in a better life." I said with one last smile and salute. The last thing I heard was Chrom bust into a sob as he cried out my name. 'Don't cry, you big baby.'


End file.
